Luz de Estrella y de Ocaso
by Filomental
Summary: Una charla entre dos desconocidas que no debería darse, desembocará en una serie de sucesos que sacarán a la luz una historia de poder, ambición y misterio sobre la verdad tras las princesas, Equestria y la magia de la amistad.
1. 701

Alguna vez se preguntaron ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Sunset y Starlight? ¿Qué pasaría si de pronto Sunset se volviera canon? Bueno, de eso trata este fic.

* * *

La mañana reciente traía un conjunto de aromas, sonidos, colores así como sensaciones distintas, entre estas, la tienda de Joe; mas por aquel día la clientela del lugar era escasa, apenas unos cuantos guardias del palacio real y uno que otro artista del mismo, el extenuante trabajo de cada uno tenía un área propia.

Starlight tenía entre sus cascos una taza de chocolate caliente, a su izquierda una dona, a su derecha malvaviscos, una combinación que le recientemente comenzó a fascinarle; su magia hacía girar la cuchara para disolver bien el azúcar que de por sí ya era excesivo, pero era necesario reunir energías. Twilight era una poni con una rutina completamente exigente, estar al tanto con dicha rutina requería el mayor de los esfuerzos, no podía imaginar cómo había estudiado mientras cuidaba de Spike.

Suspirando brevemente por el merecido descanso ganado a causa de una cumbre de princesas dentro del castillo de Canterlot; tenía aproximadamente dos horas antes de que dicha cumbre finalizara, según Twilight continuarían sus estudios pronto. Bueno, era trabajo que debía hacer, se lo debía a sí misma tanto como al resto de los ponis.

De pronto, la puerta de la tienda, con su distintiva campanilla estratégicamente ubicada para sonar al llegar un cliente se abrió, produciendo un tintineo audible para todos os presentes, nadie salvo Joe y Starlight observaron al poni o la poni llegado. Era difícil distinguir si era un él o ella, llevaba puesta una capucha de cascos a cabeza, su hocico apenas visible era de color ámbar, mientras que cierta prominencia en su cabeza daba claras indicaciones de que era un unicornio, sus pasos algo lentos eran indistinguibles. Sin embargo, dejando de tomarle atención Starlight continuó con su elixir tan merecido.

\- Una dona y una taza de leche con cocoa, ponle algo de limón encima y ralla algo de zanahoria en la dona. – Dijo la figura irreconocible, ahora mostrando una voz femenina, denotando algo más de su misteriosa presencia.

Banana Joe de un momento a otro creyó reconocer a la poni detrás de la capucha, ¿Podría ser ella o era solo una ilusión?

\- Necesita algo más o también quiere un mufin de fresa.

\- No, gracias. – Le respondió la voz femenina mientras se encaminaba hacia la unicornio solitaria.

Sin prestar más atención, Banana Joe continuó con su trabajo, la preparación de aquel pedido solo era solicitado por una poni en toda su historia dentro de su trabajo; no la había visto en una eternidad, aunque también podía llegar a ser una confusión ya que el mufin de fresa era el predilecto de ella, podían ser dos yeguas distintas.

Starlight Glimmer se sorprendió cuando observó la figura de aquella yegua encapuchada sentarse frente a ella, la luz proveniente tanto desde fuera como la iluminación interior estaban a tales grados que en lugar de aclarar el rostro dentro de dicha vestimenta, lo obscurecían aún más.

Los ojos de aquella poni eran indetectables, de un momento a otro su respiración calmada y su postura relajada causaron una reacción en la unicornio de pelaje lavanda.

\- ¿Te conozco de algún lado? – Preguntó todavía confundida al respecto.

\- Lo dudo mucho, ¿Eres Starlight Glimmer cierto? – Cuestionó la yegua de forma amable y pasiva, cosa que desde luego incrementó la confusión de la unicornio.

\- Sí, ¿Me conoces?

\- No diría eso… solo conozco tu nombre y uno que otro chisme… es un gusto conocerte. – Expresaba la interlocutora de Starlight, quien mantenía de cerca la conversación, siendo cautelosa y tratando de no lucir algo atemorizada por la presencia o las palabras de la poni frente a ella.

De un momento a otro, la yegua se quitó la capucha con un aura turquesa alrededor de ella. Sus ojos del mismo color, un cabello ondulado de colores carmesí y dorado cayó, de la misma forma pronto su fijo su mirada de forma tranquila, pero penetrante en Starlight Glimmer, quien no pudo sino sentirse algo intimidada, aquella poni era extremadamente extraña, la forma en la cual se relacionaba con la de pelaje lavanda era sumamente extraña, era como si supiera algo, pero lo escondiera convenientemente.

De un momento a otro la poni de melena bicolor comenzó a tomar un poco de su taza con su magia, más intrigante aún, sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en los de la yegua para mostrarle una sonrisa a modo de calmar la tensión generada por tan mala conversación iniciada por esta última.

\- Entonces… ¿Tú nombre es?

\- No tiene la menor relevancia, pero puedes decirme Sun Shine. Mucho gustó. – Prosiguió la de ojos turquesa extendiendo su casco a modo de saludo con Starlight. Poco antes de sentarse frente a ella y comenzar a degustar su taza de chocolate primero soplando para enfriarla. – Disculpa mis malos modales, he estado fuera de Equestria por mucho, mucho tiempo y ya hasta olvidé un montón de modales… - Dijo poco antes de sorber algo de la dona en el chocolate, saboreando con gran existes el que de seguro era el mayor manjar que se había dado en mucho tiempo.

Incomodada por la presencia y la intriga que giraba en torno a aquella yegua, Starlight estuvo a punto de retirarse al castillo nuevamente.

\- A veces pienso que haberme alejado tanto tiempo me ha hecho algo seca para estas cosas… bueno, no es como si alguna vez me hubiera sentido como si encajara en este lugar después de todo. – Afirmó la de pelaje ámbar observando alrededor, viendo los cambios que había tenido el lugar desde que se ausentó por tanto tiempo.

De pronto, Starlight puso gran atención y énfasis en las palabras de aquella extraña, apenas podía notar en su hocico una sonrisa débil; extrañamente tenía esa expresión en lugar de una seria.

\- ¿Viviste aquí antes? – Cuestionó con inmensa curiosidad.

\- Sí, por algún tiempo estuve en la academia para unicornios superdotados de la princesa Celestia, aunque nunca pertenecí allí realmente.

\- Ya veo… - Respondió la de pelaje violeta, sin evitar sentirse intrigada por la unicornio que tenía en frente.

De pronto Sun Shine comenzó a sonreírle de forma débil, aunque no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, cosa que de inmediato puso nerviosa a la unicornio lavanda.

\- Y ¿Extrañaste a tus amigos? – Cuestionó de repente Starlight teniendo la repentina idea surgida de la nada.

\- No, aquí no tuve ningún amigo. Es por eso que fue fácil marcharme, no había nada que me atara aquí. – Dijo de pronto Sun Shine con cierto brillo en los ojos.

\- Pero supongo que los hiciste allá, donde fuera que hayas ido ¿Verdad?

\- Sí. – Se limitó a afirmar, ese brillo particular pareció destellar todavía más, la yegua apreciaba atenta aquel cambio en la actitud de la unicornio de ojos turquesa.

Aquella poni tenía algo especial, algo bastante diferente a todas sus amigas; en especial aquella tranquilidad que prácticamente emanaba de ella a montones. Era como si no tuviera miedo a absolutamente nada, desde luego, eso era algo bastante llamativo hasta el punto de casi provocar miedo más allá de una mayor intriga.

\- ¿De dónde nos conocemos? – Insistía nuevamente la yegua, todavía confusa por la forma en la cual aquello poni la abordó en medio de un café.

\- De ningún lugar en realidad, he oído de ti, eso es todo… suelo viajar de vez en cuando. – Una pausa repentina tomó la conversación, nuevamente Sun Shine volvió a sonreír débilmente a la unicornio. – Hasta ahora no puedo creerme lo que pasó con los Changelings.

Saber su nombre era una cosa, pero saber lo ocurrido recientemente era otra muy distinta.

\- ¿Cómo sabes?

\- Tengo ojos, oídos y olfato como cualquier otra poni, solo los sé usar bien. Créeme que no quiero asustarte o hacerte daño, solo deseo conversar contigo… pero supongo que no tienes tiempo para una desconocida. – Afirmó la unicornio ámbar resignándose a que Starlight la dejara.

Ciertamente, debía ir a ver a Twilight al castillo para continuar con su día de estudios, pero la intriga pronto le carcomió hasta lo más profundo… la poni de ojos turquesa era un mar de misterios: ¿Cómo la conocía? ¿Cómo se había enterado de algo que se supone se haría público dentro de una semana? ¿Quién era ella?

\- Tengo tiempo… pero creo que ambas debemos ser sinceras con la otra… ¿Te parece?

\- Supongo que así es más justo. – musitó Sun Shine, volviendo la vista hacia una ventana cercana, para poder apreciar el paisaje de una parte de Canterlot, con sus grandes torres, sus particular arquitectura en espiral y la preferencia por la piedra como material de construcción.

Cuando su vista se fijó nuevamente en Starlight, ésta ya tenía más de cien preguntas distintas, aquella poni prácticamente era una fuente de misterios, si Twilight estuviese allí probablemente tendría un control mucho menor al que ella tenía en ese instante. Tomando una gran cantidad de aire se concentró en las preguntas más importantes para ella.

\- ¿Quién eres? No, espera… ¿qué hacías antes?

La unicornio de pelaje ámbar tomó un sorbo de su chocolate, para después ver el contenido restante que quedó, poco antes de hablar, esperó a que el líquido sabroso estuviera completamente estático, dio un pequeño suspiro y obedeciendo la pequeña regla entre las dos, comenzó a hablar.

\- Solía vivir en Canterlot, creo que no soy nada destacable, tú perfectamente debes comprender cómo se siente ir a la escuela y tener talento para la magia…

\- De hecho… yo no conocí mi talento hasta mucho después, tenía un amigo… Sunburst, él era el que tenía futuro y el resto… bueno, no es algo de lo que me enorgullezco.

\- Lo comprendo… la soledad es bastante fría, bastante cruel y también bastante clarificadora.

Las palabras de la unicornio pronto resonaron en la cabeza de Starlight, aquel pensamiento era bastante extraño, intrigada, la de pelaje lavanda interrumpió nuevamente.

\- ¿Cómo puede clarificarte algo la soledad?

\- Es solo una frase de la que conoces el significado. Quiere decir que solo la soledad nos muestra el valor de la amistad y la parte de nosotras mismas que no podemos ver de otra forma, la saca a la luz.

\- No lo había pensado así… pero ¿Piensas que es algo bueno?

\- A estas alturas quizás sí, porque me guió hasta una vida feliz, claro que tuve que sufrir mucho, pero puedo decir que lo soy; y quizás no, porque el pasado es algo de lo que no puedo huir.

Aquellas frases eran expresadas de forma corta, algo coherente, pero también parecían ser un intento por mantener oculta todo el contenido que el trato entre ambos exigía.

\- Bueno, ¿Dónde iba? Ah sí, mi tiempo en el colegio fue algo corto, a comparación de la mayoría de las potrancas, algo que no puedo olvidar es que jamás tuve un solo amigo en todo mi tiempo allí. Después, me aburrí de las lecciones que impartían, sentía que necesitaba más, por eso busque en varios lugares de Canterlot hasta que finalmente encontré el lugar perfecto para mí. Hasta aquí, mi vida no es nada del otro mundo, pero bueno, te conté de mis primeros años, ahora te toca a ti contar tus primeros años. – Explicitó la unicornio con una sonrisa en el rostro que impacientó a Starlight Glimmer.

\- Haber, yo también vengo de Canterlot , mi tiempo en la escuela se puede dividir en dos partes… te hablé de Sunburst, bueno, él fue el primer amigo que tuve mi tiempo junto a él puede marcar la parte más feliz de mi infancia. Pero cuando él se fue a estudiar a la academia para ponis súper dotados. Cuando él se fue, me sentí la poni más solitaria del mundo, era un frío inexpresable, un dolor silencioso y obscuro, yo… - Starlight bajó la cabeza, hablar con aquella poni era distinto a hablar con Trixie, si bien con la segunda podía expresarse de forma libre, con Sun shine simplemente se liberaba de cualquier desconfianza, era similar a hablar con una amiga de toda la vida y la había conocido hace solo quince minutos atrás.

\- Apuesto que al igual que yo, eres huérfana. ¿No es así? – Cuestionó la unicornio poco antes de continuar escuchando el relato de la yegua.

\- Sí, cómo lo sabes.

\- Esta vez solo adiviné, pero me imagino que debió haber sido bastante duro para ti; no llevo más de unos días lejos de mis amigas y ya estoy hecha un manojo de melancolía.

\- En eso también estás en lo correcto…

\- Es algo raro, pero parece ser que los y las ponis no pueden vivir sin un amigo, es un impulso natural, vital quizás… lo que pasa cuando no tenemos amigos es que nos volvemos en criaturas débiles, enfermamos con facilidad y somos extremadamente infelices; ¿crees que tengo razón en esto?

\- Definitivamente, hasta hace más de un año, quizás cinco, no recuerdo bien la fecha exacta, fundé un pueblo en el cual… - de un momento a otro, la expresión de Starlight cambió por completo, observando los atentos ojos turquesa de su interlocutora, acarició brevemente el borde de su taza de chocolate para después, bajar levemente la mirada hasta que finalmente evitó todo contacto visual.

¿Por qué se abría tan fácilmente a aquella desconocida? Al ver sus ojos, no podía evitar sentirse, hasta cierto punto identificada con la dueña de los mismos. Los conocía porque ella también había aprendido a observar de aquella forma. Su función era simple, ocultar la pena, la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento, enterrarlos en el fondo de su corazón para no mostrarlos más, para evitar a toda costa que los residuos de su antigua yo afloraran. Valía la pena, a todas luces, era por ello que era una actividad necesaria para su día a día, era algo suyo, únicamente suyo, aquello que jamás haría cargar al resto de sus amigas.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – Cuestionó de repente la de pelaje ámbar logrando ser algo intimidante con la de pelaje lavanda.

\- Pero es la segunda parte de mi relato…

\- Primero tú y después yo, estoy segura de que tu historia es mucho más entretenida que la mía. – era tan convincente que no necesitó de más para que Starlight tragara un poco de saliva antes de comenzar a platicar sobre su pasado.

Ciertamente, le costaba un montón comprender a la yegua frente a ella; o al menos todavía no se acostumbraba. Tenía cierta sensación de que algo no estaba claro, era como si pudiera reconocer detrás de esos ojos un detalle importante, algo que tenían en común… esa sonrisa, era la misma que ella había aprendido a fingir tiempo atrás ¿Era por eso que se sentía mucho más cercana? ¿O era algo más?

\- ¿Y bien? – Dijo de pronto levantando levemente los párpados para llamar la atención de la yegua que había comenzado a abstraerse dentro de sus pensamientos.

-Esteeee… sí, es algo difícil de contar…

\- Entiendo, también tengo miedo de contarte mi pasado… pero si algo he aprendido es que el pasado no es hoy. – Afirmó la poni mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su chocolate.

Aquella forma en la cual se comunicaba era casi tan amable como la de Fluttershy, pero al mismo tiempo tan cercana y en confianza como la de Pinkie Pie, además el arreglo de sus pestañas se asemejaba en sobremedida a la que Rarity solía usar… No sabía ni siquiera por qué le recordaba a sus amigas.

\- Haber, déjame ayudarte… hace cinco años fundaste un pueblo ¿y?

Perdiendo la vergüenza por lo sucedido gracias a las palabras y ánimo de Sun Shine, la yegua de pelaje lavanda finalmente se decidió a compartir ese secreto que siempre guardaba a los desconocidos.

\- Funde un pueblo donde yo era la líder… yo… yo… estaba furiosa por la Cutie Mark de Sunburst, no quería que me robaran a nadie más ni que nadie más se alejara de mí, no sabía cómo lograrlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Cuestionó de pronto la de ojos turquesa.

\- Las Cutie Marks, determinan lo que una hará durante toda su vida… su destino.

\- En eso discierno contigo… una Cutie Mark solo determina las capacidades y está en cada una adquirir una Cutie Mark u otra, en qué usar esa capacidad es otro asunto.

\- Lo sé, pero Sunburst tuvo que irse por su talento sobresaliente en la magia, mientras que yo no. Como sea, mi odio por las Cutie Marks creció hasta que decidí crear un lugar donde no hubieran más Cutie Marks.

\- Oh vaya, eso cambia mucho las cosas. – Afirmó Sun Shine mientras se llevaba un casco a la cabeza.

\- Entonces, realicé un hechizo para extraer la Cutie Mark a cualquier otro poni… inventé una historia de un cetro de la igualdad para que me creyeran, así fue como pude atraer varios ponis a mu ciudad. Tienes razón ala firmar que los ponis no pueden estar solos…

\- Sí, alguna vez pude comprobar que los ponis enfermos se curan mucho más rápido de enfermedades cuando están acompañados por sus amigos. Enserio es una locura, pero puedo comprenderlo… mejor no te interrumpo, ¿Qué ocurrió después?

\- Después llegó Twilight y me detuvo, tuve que escapar del pueblo porque todos recuperaron sus Cutie Maks.

\- Espera, espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que le extrajiste su Cutie Mark a Twilight? – Cuestionó pronto la de melena bicolor.

\- Sí, ¿tú la conoces? – Respondió la de pelaje lavanda todavía más sorprendida.

\- Claro… te lo contaré todo, pero por favor, continua. – Le espetó la yegua todavía cubierta por aquella vestimenta negra.

\- Después de huir, me frustré, Twilight me había quitado todo el fruto de mi trabajo, ella y sus amigas, necesitaba demostrarles que las Cutie Marks no eran importantes, que ellas no importaban en lo absoluto. Entonces uní un hechizo temporal de Star Swirl con el mapa de la amistad y llevé a Twilight al día al cual Rainbow Dash hizo la raimplosión sónica. Ese era el día clave en el cual ellas se predestinaron…

\- Entonces descubriste que ellas son clave para que las cosas sean como son ¿no es así?

\- Sí, exactamente. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Bueno, si cambias una ficha importante en una lista de sucesos que deberían suceder de una forma determinada, cambias el resultado, es así de simple... es por eso que a mi jamás me gustó usar ese hechizo, es muy confuso.

Asombrada la unicornio todavía no podía comprender cómo Sun Shine lograba anticipársele en los sucesos y en la íntima que era su comprensión de sus sensaciones.

\- Después, de ver los posibles presentes, me convenció de que estaba equivocada, ellas si importaban, después, estuve confundida, todavía lo estoy… las diferencias son importantes, puede que mucho más importantes que la igualdad de todos. Y que, a fin de cuentas es esto lo que hace a los amigos felices, sus diferencias… o… no lo sé del todo.

\- Mmm… ya veo. Pero ¿Puedes decir que todo terminó bien?

\- Entendí mi error, creo que puedo decir que sí… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Bueno, sé que es obvia, sino ¿Por qué estarías aquí cuando podrías haber huido nuevamente?

Aquello era cierto, Starlight pensó entonces en aquella posibilidad que podría haber tomado, mas su decisión fue quedarse, tomar el casco de Twilight para cambiar así su vida.

Un silencio se produjo, ambas sabían lo que seguía.

\- Ahora es tu turno… anda, no seas tímida. – Dijo la unicornio para romper el silencio, provocando una sonrisa de su interlocutora, prueba de que ambas tenían más o menos el mismo estado al recordar su pasado.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Recuerdas que hallé un lugar donde encontré lo que estaba buscando?

\- Sí, lo recuerdo.

\- Bueno, pues ese lugar fue la academia para unicornios súper dotados de la princesa Celestia. Allí fue donde ingresé de lleno en el estudio de la magia. Los conocimientos que allí habían eran asombrosos; así que avance y avance sin mirar atrás, sin velar por amigas, sin preocuparme por nada más que el poder que adquiría, la magia… estaba completamente convencida de que la magia era poder.

Starlight observaba los ojos de la yegua resplandecer mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, en ese corto periodo de tiempo de pronto aquella equina de ojos turquesa le mostraba algo que jamás habría logrado sospechar, aquella historia tomaba un argumento impensable para ella, pues el aspecto de la poni era diferente es cierto, pero jamás podría dar pista de un pasado que comenzaba a pintarse cada vez más obscuro.

\- ¿Y luego?

\- Pues… todo tuvo un avance desde ese punto, cuando tuve aquella visión, estudie con mucha más intensidad, mis horas de sueño disminuyeron, pasé menos tiempo fuera del castillo para concentrarme en los libros y en las prácticas de conjuros de alto nivel. Desde luego, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la princesa se dio cuenta de mis aptitudes y me nombró su protegida.

En ese instante la historia narrada por aquella unicornio de ojos turquesa se hiso casi fantasiosa, pues ser alumna de la princesa Celestia o de cualquier princesa requería de un dominio elevado en la magia como requisito y aquella unicornio no parecía tener nada parecido a ello, incluso su manejo de la cuchara con su magia era algo brusco.

\- Por la expresión que pones, creo que no tienes mucha confianza en lo que te digo, pero bueno, por lo menos terminemos antes de juzgar ¿De acuerdo?

Escuchando esas palabras, la de pelaje lavanda afirmó con la cabeza, en ello, Sun Shine observó con detenimiento el movimiento del chocolate en su taza para continuar.

\- Ni bien llegué Celestia comenzó a darme libros y libros, a encargarme trabajos de supervisión de cosas que me parecieron de poca importancia, aunque siempre solía sorprenderla con lo bien que hacía cada una de ellas, o al menos era así hasta que descubría cómo pude llegar a hacer semejantes cosas.

\- ¿Qué hacías exactamente?

\- Presionar a ponis, tomar prestados instrumentos, utilizar magia avanzada, recuerdo que una vez incluso ofendí a un embajador yak, la princesa se concentraba en lecciones no se cansaba en insistirme que esa no era la forma, que no debía actuar así, que debía ser un poco más amable, abrirme a los demás, hacer amistades... cosas que eran ridículas para mí, cosas que no podía permitirme hacer, porque solo había una cosa importante y eso era el poder, el perfeccionarme a mí misma y así superar al resto.

Pero por más que me esforzaba en hacerlo, Celestia parecía estar más distanciada de mí… ella era la única poni a la que había contado secretos, con la cual pasé algunos cumpleaños y corazones cálidos, en realidad, ella fue mi primera amiga. Así que ya sabrás cuánto me importaban sus comentarios cuando hacía algo que parecía no estar bien.

¿Amiga de Celestia? Una cosa era haber sido su estudiante y una completamente diferente era tratar de hacerse pasar por una amiga, porque el escenario para ello era improbable, Twilight la consideraba como una tutora, maestra o incluso segunda madre si se exageraba el caso, pero aquella unicornio que de seguro no tenía ni la mitad del talento que Twilight decía ser amiga de Celestia, algo iba mal.

\- Después todo se fue directo a la basura. – Una sonrisa cínica se formaba en sus labios al recordar aquellos tiempos. – Ella se alejó y de un día para el otro sus insistencias para cambiar de actitud se incrementaron, hasta que llegó el día en que me puso frente a un espejo, la cosa es que ese espejo mostró algo que despertó en ella un miedo que hizo colapsar nuestra relación, después de ese día, ella cortó los lazos entre las dos, todo era mero estudio, lo cual me dolió al principio, pero tuve que reponerme, perder una amiga era un precio a pagar por el poder. ¿Sabes qué reflejó el espejo? – Cuestionó de pronto la unicornio con una expresión intraducible.

\- No… ¿Qué fue?

\- Una princesa. Me reflejó como una princesa. – Afirmó la de ojos turquesa cambiando aquella expresión por otra sonrisa. – Pero no era cualquier princesa, mi imagen estaba rodeada de obscuridad y mi rostro apenas era visible, pero pude reconocer la corona y las alas. No pasó tiempo hasta que mi curiosidad me llevó a indagar, Claro que el miedo de Celestia interfirió con que supiera la verdad. Entonces tuve que buscarla por mis propios medios, así terminé en la biblioteca prohibida y finalmente pude averiguar qué era ese espejo.

\- Entonces, cómo fue que ahora estás aquí y no eres una princesa.

\- Simple, Celestia me atrapó con los cascos en la masa, me quitó todo derecho a estudiar magia y me exilió del castillo; su temor la llevó a darme ese castigo cuando por derecho merecía algo de poder sobre otros ponis.

\- Por qué lo dices.

\- Porque nadie estudió tanto como yo, nadie se molestó en perfeccionar hechizos de nivel alto como yo, ni siquiera se atrevieron a averiguar cómo funciona Equestria; pero bueno, eso no importa porque es parte de mi pasado.

El espejo era también un portal que podía llevar a un poni a otra dimensión paralela a la nuestra; para huir de Celestia y del castigo que me imponía, tuve que cruzarlo y escapar de aquella limitación. Sorpresa, era un mundo sin magia, pero a fin de cuentas, ese fue un nuevo inicio para mí.

* * *

Bien, como dije al iniciar, este fic mostrará una posibilidad, la que se me ocurrió a mitad de una pesadilla donde veía en mi celular que finalmente MLP era cancelado [Lo sé, fue tan raro que ya no me atrevo a dormir más de seis horas]; bien, sus comentarios, críticas [Aparte del evidente: Sunset Shimmer jamás será canon] serán bien recibidos, nos leemos pronto y que tengan felices fiestas.


	2. 702

Starlight apenas daba crédito a la historia, aquella poni tenía pinta de no ser lo que decía ser, aunque su historia era bastante coherente como para habérsela inventado en el corto tiempo que llevaban hablando.

\- Para cuando Twilight llegó a ese mundo para detenerme, mi plan solo necesitaba los últimos detalles, aunque dejé el más importante para el final.

En ese momento, un silencio se produjo entre ambas, esta ve Starlight no intervino, limitándose a aguardar la continuación del relato.

\- ¿Sabes qué pasa si un elemento de la armonía pasa de una dimensión a otra?

La yegua de pronto se vio bajo una pregunta a la cual no tenía respuesta.

\- Es cuestión de lógica, los elementos son seis, necesitas de todo el conjunto para activar su poder y otros requisitos… pero quedémonos en este hecho principal, al sacar un elemento de una dimensión, los demás ya no funcionarán.

En esa época los enemigos de Equestria abundaban, y me refiero a enemigos de un enorme poder, jurados a destruir o dominar Equestria. ¿Qué es lo que los mantiene al margen?

\- Los elementos. – Señaló convencida la unicornio de pelaje lavanda.

\- Exacto, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que se enteraran de la ausencia de los elementos de la armonía y no tardarían en atacar.

\- Pero pasamos mil años sin ellos y no nos atacaron.

\- Ataques importantes no, pero con la debida acumulación trajeron a Equestria a un estado de aparente tranquilidad, pero a punto de entrar en crisis, y Celestia hacía todos sus esfuerzos para mantenerlos a raya mediante negociaciones de paz; es justo que ningún poni no sepa de estas cosas, porque nuestro reino es feliz ignorando lo que hay afuera de él.

Starlight Glimmer observaba en aquellos ojos turquesa una seguridad, una firmeza y una naturalidad tan grande que a duras penas se le ocurrió cuestionar sus palabras.

\- Solo es cuestión de observar que era el momento preciso, las fuerzas de Equestria pasaban por un par de bajones en sus números, porque una parte del ejército fue enviado al imperio de cristal, mientras otro comenzaba instrucción fuera de la capital y el resto tenía una vida alejada del campo de batalla; mucho más que todo el ejército.

Las expansiones de nuestra nación traen nuevos mercados, nuevas posibilidades, incrementan nuestra influencia en otras naciones, pero al mismo tiempo requieren de una mayor cobertura y déjame decirte que Celestia es una pésima administradora de un ejército regular. Luna, que era legendaria en ese aspecto, pero tenía desconocimiento aún de las nuevas tácticas tampoco podría ser una opción inmediata.

Era el momento preciso, si mi plan tenía éxito en ese instante, los enemigos de Equestria la habrían atacado.

\- ¿Ese era tu plan, destruir Equestria? – Starlight comenzaba a tener un escalofrió que le recorría el lomo hasta la cabeza, ignorando sus consideraciones sobre la veracidad cual lector embelesado en gran obra literaria mientras la lee, podía apreciar semejante plan ideado con brillantes consideraciones que ni a ella se le hubieran ocurrido, pero con un fin tan ruin que ni ella, en sus peores momentos, se habría atrevido a realizar.

\- Debilitarla, ese era el propósito. Es obvio que con cuatro alicornios, un ejército mágico, otro regular, una fortaleza aérea casi inexpugnable, territorios bastos, enorme población, con una capital con defensas naturales y cierta alianza con otras naciones; los enemigos, por muy fuertes que fuesen serían derrotados. Costaría muchas vidas, un montón de sacrificio, la pérdida de la inocencia de nuestra nación y quizás alguna princesa, pero seguiría en pie. Aun si fuesen derrotados, ningún enemigo se limitaría con exterminarlos cuando los ponis son trabajadores tan febriles, sino que haría sus esclavos a los supervivientes.

\- ¿Entonces tu plan era volver?

\- Definitivamente, una vez el portal se cerrara tendría un tiempo de cuarenta meses antes de que ambos portales se sincronizaran y pudiera pasar.

Con la magia de la corona podría reunir un ejército en el otro mundo, aunque claro, solo sería regular. Pero no importa. En cualquier caso, podría enfrentarme o a los restos de la resistencia de Equestria o a su vencedor y reclamarla para mí.

Aquel plan era tan astuto, tan vil, tan cruel que a duras penas podía dar crédito a la yegua que lo pronunció; pronto se sentó para tomar un sorbo de su chocolate.

\- Pero afortunadamente Twilight me detuvo. – Afirmó con una voz más relajada.

\- Por qué lo dices.

\- Bueno, porque me enseño el valor de la amistada, después pude deducir el papel que juega dentro de Equestria, me ayudo a comprender el sistema del principado y que el error estaba en mí.

El cambio radical de actitud mostró a la primera yegua que conoció ese día; pero la imagen de aquella emotiva que parecía tener los ojos inflamados de pasión, razón y firmeza de una conquistadora.

\- Cómo te detuvo.

\- Quise utilizar la magia del elemento de la armonía contra ella y no sabía que esos elementos tienen algo así como su memoria, ni sabía mucho de su funcionamiento. Resultó que también me mostró algo que pasó desapercibido por mí durante toda mi vida: yo genero mi propia magia, no debo tomarla del medio. – Señaló la de pelaje ámbar observando la extrañeza de Starlight Glimmer. – Es algo que necesita de explicación práctica, mejor la dejamos para otro día. En qué iba… ah sí, cuando me venció me dio algo que jamás habría tenido de otra poni y algo que solo ella podría haberme dado en ese instante y en ese lugar: su amistad, así como su perdón.

\- Entonces, ¿Te reformaste?

\- Por supuesto que sí, ella me levantó de toda esa obscuridad en la que me había metido, pudo hacerme ver la causa de mi infelicidad y el resto fue fácil.

\- ¿Fácil?

\- Tenia todo por ganar, todo lo que necesitaba y nada que perder, ni nación, ni amigos, ni poder, incluso mi vida no valía la pena de ser vivida si continuaba dentro de esa obscuridad.

\- Es justo como yo me sentí cuando Twilight me dio la oportunidad de seguir.

\- Hay que darle su reconocimiento de princesa de la amistad, realmente sabe lo que hace. Aunque no sea la mejor en magia ¿verdad? – La interrogó levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- Ella sabe mucho más de magia que yo, ni qué decir Sunburst.

\- ¿Sunburst? Mmmhhh, me suena, creo que fue el que abandonó sus estudios antes de terminar el curso para mago.

\- ¿Lo conociste?

\- Solo de nombre y porque algunos hechizos le salían mal, usaba una capa si no recuerdo mal. – rememoró la yegua.

En ese momento, Starlight comenzó a cuestionarse si era falsedad todo aquello.

\- Bueno, para contar el resto de la historia necesitamos ir atrás, mucho tiempo atrás.

\- Cuánto.

\- Mucho antes de tener razones para celebrar la noche de Nightmare; poco después de que Equestria fuera fundada, pero debo advertirte, esta historia no es solo mía, también te incluye a ti, Sunburst, Twilight, Cadance de hecho, está muy relacionada con toda Equestria…

Extrañada, la unicornio de pelaje lavanda tomaba un sorbo de su chocolate ¿Cómo podría iniciar su historia en un tiempo tan lejano?

\- Después de fundar Equestria, los representantes de cada tribu, junto con Star Swirl buscaron una forma de que el nuevo gobierno no tuviera preferencias con una tribu; como era de esperarse, aun después de esa noche tan armoniosa, quedaban temas pendientes por resolver.

Aquella noche en específico tenía un significado especial en la yegua que ahora se limitaba a escuchar, su experiencia con la falta de interés por el significado oculto detrás de la noche de los corazones cálidos, amplificó su interés por el relato de la unicornio ámbar.

\- Entonces, sabiendo que los unicornios son un combinado de las tres razas de ponis con su fuerza, manejo de magia y el vuelo, optaron por solicitar a Celestia y Luna que fueran las princesas de Equestria, que por ese tiempo se limitaba a ocupar Canterlot y los llanos a sus faldas.

Pero había un problema clave, uno que requirió de mucha inteligencia. ¿Cómo sería el nuevo gobierno de Equestria? Porque, por un lado tenían la monarquía Unicornia, el militarismo Pegaso y la democracia terrestre. Me cuesta imaginar los esfuerzos que pusieron para poder hacer algo tan difícil.

\- Esto te va a sonar una locura, pero… al tener princesas no lo lograron ¿Verdad?

\- Starlight, lograron crear un sistema de gobierno capaz de abordar los tres; el mismo hecho de que sean conocidas como princesas y no Reinas es resultado de aquella brillante unión.

\- Explícate mejor, no entiendo cómo no resultó vencedora la monarquía.

\- De acuerdo, pero no te distraigas porque lo voy a hacer supero corto y solo una vez.

Las orejas de la yegua se posicionaron sobre Sun Shine, sus ojos se centraron en ella y sus cascos solo se posaron en su taza de chocolate.

\- Quitaron el derecho de la herencia del cargo de la monarquía, no sé cómo pero lo hicieron y mantuvieron la dotación de títulos de honor, las coronas, el espectáculo propios de los unicornios, es obvio que no renunciarían a ello; pero lo más importante es que agregaron dos deberes y restringieron uno: el primer deber era que ninguna princesa podría llegar a algún trono por tener sangre real, el segundo deber era que las princesas jamás debían atentar contra la seguridad de poni alguno… y a esto viene la restricción, la administración se haría en un cincuenta cincuenta, las princesas administrarían los recursos en general y su incumbencia directa en el comercio, así como en las artes, la ciencia, la cultura y demás se daría solo cuando Equestria considerara a los mismos como dañinos, por supuesto, nada les impide usar su influencia y sus palabras para convencer a los ponis a tomar un camino u otro.

Del militarismo pegaso sacaron mucho más que de los otros, pero también me inclinaría a decir que influyó mucho más en el sistema de principado que cualquier otro; quitaron: el entrenamiento obligatorio en las armas, dejándolo para un ejército voluntario y la guardia real que por supuesto fue abordada con total lealtad de los pegasos hacia las princesas, el uso de la fuerza contra otros ponis en caso de que infringieran leyes se mantendría bajo un corte de fuerza limitada a detener, la corte marcial, famosa entre pegasos y temida por todo aquel que se enfrentara a ellos, se abolió; dejando en su lugar la corte de Equestria para los casos especiales que no pudieran ser atendidos por la justicia regular, su sistema de educación también fue abolido, su sistema de encarcelamiento tuvo variantes para funcionar con el nuevo sistema de justicia; su política de relaciones exteriores hecho a espada y tinta fue modificada hasta que poco se pudo reconocer de él, pero a su cargo estaría la instrucción del nuevo ejército que en sus primeros días solo tuvo pegasos. La defensa de Equestria mantuvo la legendaria tradición pegaso, la líder de Equestria iría al frente del ejército en cualquier defensa o ataque de Equestria. Y por último, recuerda esto, lo que influyó hasta la médula dentro del principado fue que el sistema de elección de los líderes en ellos se hacía en base al talento, el mérito y virtudes establecidas.

Sun Shine de pronto paró, para tomar algo de chocolate y sobarse la garganta.

\- Perdón, es que no acostumbro hablar tanto.

\- Continúa por favor. – Starlight Glimmer no había perdido ni por un segundo la explicación, la forma de relatar, de mostrar las cosas de aquella yegua era mucho más interesante que la de Twilight y ciertamente aquella información le era completamente desconocida.

\- Bien, la democracia de los ponis terrestres fue el eje que pudo armonizar todo aquello. En primer lugar se dio el derecho a las aldeas productoras de tener una administración propia con los recursos destinados por las princesas, podían pedir más de darse el caso de ser necesario, esta administración se haría por un poni elegido de dicha aldea, tendría además el deber de organizar, registrar y mantener informadas a las princesas del estado de la infraestructura, las importaciones, las exportaciones, eventos, población, salud y tendrían un cargo temporal; la intromisión de las princesas se limitaría a pedir informes, rendir cuentas al final de su gestión; pero tenían el derecho de poder develar, únicamente bajo pruebas contundentes, actos de corrupción para que sus electores pudieran decidir quitarles el cargo.

Se quedó su fundamento para el derecho y las futuras leyes; cualquier poni es libre de hacer lo que desee siempre y cuando no dañe a otro poni, ni atente contra su libertad.

Se quedó su sistema de educación, que era muy precario, pero se preocupaba por desarrollar las capacidades de todos los ponis a base de una observación previa de ellos. Amiga, eso fue lo más hermoso que pudieron dar, esa es la clave de la felicidad en Equestria. – Sun Shine observaba con sus ojos el cielo azul, ciertamente un sistema educativo que no fuerce ni presione al estudiante, uno capaz de enseñarle lo que desea aprender es por mucho un ideal al que tantos han perseguido pero rara vez alcanzado -.

Volvamos al tema principal; gracias a ellos, se impuso un derecho, el derecho a la sublevación que jamás se ha tomado porque jamás ha sido necesario. El derecho dicta que cuando una princesa actúe en contra de los ponis, cuando cause infelicidad a base de abusos contra la libertad, contra el bien estar, la seguridad y la armonía, debe ser quitada de su cargo y su sentencia elegida por votación general, esa es una de las razones porque es saludable tener más de una princesa.

Bien, con eso es más que suficiente, se podría hablar de todo lo que este sistema de gobierno ha permitido y cómo nos ha traído la felicidad y armonía, pero de lo que quiero hablar es del sistema del principado.

Por unos segundos, la poni ámbar tomó lo restante de su taza para pedir otra taza, Starlight hizo lo mismo; intrigada no sabía por dónde iban las cosas, a lo mejor ella no sabía qué decir o por dónde empezar o quizás deseaba confundirla con todo el interesante, pero innecesario relato, cuando Sun Shine regresó, quiso hacer preguntas pero la yegua levantó su casco mientras daba otro sorbo a su taza.

\- Te expliqué que se quedaron la forma de ver a la realeza de los unicornios; las obligaciones el mérito, talento, moral de los pegasos; la administración y derecho de los ponis terrestres, todo eso tardo más o menos un siglo en poder arraigarse en los ponis, en hacerse algo normal, algo que puede ser visto como natural; pero el momento en el que se grabó a fuego fue cuando se creó el sistema del principado, que es el sistema que forma, corona y permite la formación de más princesas.

Por qué se dio antes de que Celestia y Luna tuvieran sus conflictos, simple, Equestria se expandía de forma veloz, por su economía poderosa, su cultura influyente y sus costumbres tan armoniosas, llegaba donde ejército alguno jamás llegaría: el corazón, la mente y la cultura ajenas a Equestria, de pronto varias naciones trataban de afianzar su diplomacia con Equestria; incluso Badlands tuvo que ceder territorio para mantener la paz con Equestria. Porque la nación que tenga toda esa influencia y los elementos de la armonía es, fuera de dudas la nación más poderosa; entonces, con toda la expansión pacífica, se necesitaba de una mayor atención y ante las exigencias cada vez mayores, Celestia y Luna se vieron obligadas a nombrar más princesas. Pero cómo, ¿Cómo formar una princesa que pudiera cumplir con las mismas expectativas depositadas en ellas?

Allí es donde hablamos de mí, de ti, de Twilight, de Cadance, incluso de Radiante Hope.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Ya la conocerás, aunque te diré que es la más dulce y pura aprendiz que el sistema pudo tener.

Bien, este sistema necesitaba asegurarse de que la princesa fuera, poderosa, fuerte y sagaz para la batalla; brillante para la administración; culta, decidida e inteligente para sus decisiones; amorosa, protectora, indulgente y dispuesta para sus súbditos; justa, amable, leal, sincera, optimista o alegre, generosa, atenta, comprensiva en su carácter; esos eran los ideales, el materia… bueno, allí es donde las cosas se ponen difíciles, el sistema solo podía admitir unicornios en primer lugar, pero esos unicornios debían tener un talento específico en magia, cualquiera que esta fuera, siempre y cuando tuvieran un mayor control y poder frente al resto. Esa era la primera condición, pero no la única ni la más importante; porque de los muchos unicornios que lograron llenar ese requisito solo unos cuantos tenían las virtudes necesarias para ser princesas o príncipes. No voy a darte ejemplos, porque puedes ir a verlos a la academia para unicornios súper dotados.

El carácter era determinante para su elección; después, cuando se tenía alguien con capacidad para ser princesa, era instruido por una princesa sin que supiera la razón exacta.

Formar princesas era una labor tan difícil, les doy el crédito por el esfuerzo que toman en enseñar cada lección vital. Pregúntale a Twilight la dificultad de sus lecciones.

Todo ese sistema permite crear una forma de ver el mundo a partir de los ojos de una princesa, Twilight es aun joven, pero ya tiene ese ojo necesario, el carácter y el temple de una princesa y por supuesto que tiene la esencia de una princesa, aquello que la hace merecer ser una gobernante en toda regla y que extrañamente, todavía no ven en la elección de candidatas.

Starlight Glimmer, impresionada ante una exposición que cortaba tan profundo, hasta los hilos mismos de un sistema insospechado, apenas pudo mover sus ojos hacia otra dirección, lo que Sun Shine decía tenía completa concordancia, era lógico a casi todas luces, ¿Cómo podría alguien inventarse una historia tan compleja sin caer en errores lógicos? Pero ahora la dejaba en un silencio, con la intriga por saber cómo continuaba aquella exposición, cuál era esa esencia, por qué incluía esa historia tanto a ella como a Sun Shine.

\- Dime ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Esa esencia.

Sun Shine la observó atentamente, tomó otro sorbo del chocolate e inició una sonrisa cómplice de la curiosidad, aunque en cierto sentido también era de ironía contra sí misma.

\- Mira a Celestia, convirtió a su hermana en piedra, deshecho un amor; mira a Twilight, estuvo dispuesta a sacrificar su vida tantas veces, a perder los elementos de la armonía, renunciar a su magia; mira a Luna ahora, no tiene tiempo, se atormenta por su pasado constantemente, defiende la noche desde dos realidades; Cadance a punto de perecer para mantener al reino de cristal protegido cuando Sombra quiso conquistar el reino de cristal, la segunda vez se quedó para reparar el corazón de cristal o perecer en el intento, sin siquiera considerar la seguridad de su hija o su esposo. Finalmente tú, dejaste tus dominios, la posibilidad de vencer a Twilight, te sometes a sus lecciones y ya llegarán las oportunidades donde arriesgarás tu vida. Toda princesa está dispuesta al auto sacrificio, a dejarlo todo por Equestria, todo. Esa es la esencia de una princesa en nuestro mundo.

Starlight, observaba nuevamente asombrada por la profundidad a la cual llegaba Sun Shine.

\- No te engañes, detrás de la corona está el más grande sacrificio, la disposición a darlo todo por Equestria, esta capacidad en manos de los más inteligentes, de los más poderosos, de los que han forjado su espíritu de esta forma es la que hace del principado de Equestria el más grande de toda nuestra historia, es la que asegura nuesta protección, nuestra felicidad, nuestra armonía, nuestra inocencia frente a la crueldad del mundo tras las fronteras de Equestria. Con toda razón una princesa debe ser amada, respetada, querida y elevada sobre un pedestal.

Las palabras de Sun Shine calaban tan profundo en el corazón de Starlight Glimmer, que no podía sino quedarse atónita, callada frente a la explicación, pero todavía faltaba una pieza dela cual tenía sospecha, pero debía confirmar.

\- ¿Y cómo entras tú en todo eso?

\- Ahora mírame a mí, nunca estuve dispuesta dejar mis estudios para colaborar con otros ponis, cuando lo hacía, era una verdadera tirana, todo, todo lo haría yo, me interesaba el poder sobre el bien estar de otros, y si lo quería era primero para mi propio beneficio en lugar de otros; mira a Radiant Hope, ella dejó el su instrucción por el amor que le tenía a sombra. Ambas tenemos ciertas capacidades para princesa, pero no lo principal, yo actúo de forma egoísta, ella por amor, se sacrificó, pero por salvar al poni que amaba, no por Equestria. Ambas no podemos ser princesas porque lo elegimos así.

La voz de Sun Shine cambiaba, ahora podía hacerle estremecer hasta sus huesos, su expresión tranquila y sonriente cambiaba por una que cada vez mostraba más furia.

\- Elegimos huir de esa vida porque nuestros objetivos, nuestra afinidad no tenía que ver con ser princesas. Pero de las dos, yo soy el error.

\- ¿Error? – Cierto temblor llegaba desde la espalda a los cascos en la yegua lavanda.

\- Sí, soy el error del sistema establecido, mis virtudes son egoístas y mi poder una amenaza porque no estoy ni bajo el control de Equestria ni bajo las consideraciones de una princesa; yo amo a mis amigas, no a Equestria, por ellas moriría, pero dejaría morir a un poni ajeno; protegería un mundo por ellas, así como lo dejaría arder sin ellas; a esto le teme Celestia, porque destruiría cualquier reino, cualquier mundo por ellas y sabe muy bien que tengo la capacidad para hacerlo.

Starlight Glimmer tragó saliva. De forma veloz, todo encajó en su cabeza, el plan que tuvo al principio, la explicación tan larga, el rostro lleno de una mezcla de odio y dolor de la yegua lo aclaraba.

\- Mi amor es para ellas y mi odio para toda aquella que las amenace, incluso cuando es la princesa con la que pasé mi infancia.

Aquella era la sentencia que probaba la sospecha a la que temía la unicornio. Dígase instinto, dígase esa virtud de princesa de la cual habló la yegua de ojos turquesa; pero Starlight apuntó de un momento a otro a la misma.

\- Escucha, vas a decirme lo que has venido a hacer aquí.

Ante el cambio tan violento de situación, insospechado por los otros clientes, la de pelaje ámbar bajó su taza y se sentó.

\- Está bien, he venido a arreglar mis problemas con la princesa Celestia, mi tutora, la única poni a la que me permito odiar. Y no estoy aquí para amenazarte, ni para hacer daño a nadie más que a ella, porque debo admitirte que ella es bastante terca como para dejarme hablar. Ahora, te rogaré que reconsideres lo que estás a punto de hacer; lo que menos quiero es alarmar a los clientes.

Tan sincera, tan fría en esas palabras, la actitud de la unicornio todavía con su ropa puesta daban una fuerte impresión, no amenazaba, no trataba de hacerle daño, incluso parecería estar en paz consigo misma, no presentaba sentimientos de odio, pese a que decía tenerlos, no se inquietaba.

\- Starlight, cuando te dejas llevar por los sentimientos no te permiten pensar las cosas de forma fría, no permiten ver las salidas, los detalles, ni planificar ni nada. Cálmate y piensa ¿Por qué hemos hablado todo este tiempo de estas cosas?

Tenía un buen punto… pero Starlight sabía bien que los mentirosos podían tener un arma mucho más efectiva que las espadas o los conjuros más poderosos, las palabras, el arte de convencer era algo que también había desarrollado aunque no al nivel de aquella yegua, si era fingida aquella expresión, era tan creíble que cualquiera podría caer en ella.

\- ¿Y bien? Qué hacemos ahora. – Espetó de pronto aquella yegua de ojos turquesa.

\- No vas a dañarla… eso te lo aseguro.

\- Creo que puedo salir por la puerta y tú terminar tu chocolate, eso haría las cosas sencillas para las dos, y créeme que sé que ahora están en una cumbre de princesas, pero no importa, terminará pronto y solo tendré una hora antes de que ella salga a una exposición de arte.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna de su interlocutora, la de pelaje ámbar tomó el casco de Starlight Glimmer, tomándola por sorpresa lo estrechó para agitarlo levemente.

\- Bajo otras circunstancias hubiéramos sido buenas amigas, espero no haberte amargado tu chocolate.

Acto seguido, la yegua se dirigió hacia la puerta. Paralizada por aquella forma de actuar, Starlight Glimmer se levantó, sus palabras no se aclararon sino hasta salir por la puerta y observar a Sun Shine con la capucha puesta.

\- ¡Alto o me obligarás a detenerte! – Gritó esperando tener respuesta de la unicornio.

* * *

Ya es tiempo de decir, fin del capítulo, espero que les haya gustado porque a mí me ha fascinado poder juntar a estas dos grandes de MLP, aunque Sunset Shimmer no sea canon aún [no existe dentro del argumento de la serie] pero cómo continuará esto, a dónde llegará. ¿Por qué es tan extraña esta trama? Las respuestas llegarán en el próximo capítulo.


	3. 703

Ante los gritos de la yegua lavanda, todo el conglomerado de equestres se volteó para observar a ambas, a algunos les costaba encontrar a la poni objetivo de aquellas palabras; mas no por ello dejaron de mirar en varias direcciones para hallarla. Canterlot no tenía el bullicio ni los gritos de Manehattan; por lo cual, la sospecha levantada fue inmediata.

Sun Shine continuó caminando sin prestarle atención a Starlight Glimmer, quien utilizó su magia para hacer levitar a la de pelaje ámbar, sin embargo, tan pronto como lo hizo, sintió que sus cascos ya no pisaban el empedrado consistente de Canterlot, sino más bien, algo que cedía ante su peso por unos centímetros, sus ojos observaron asombrados, en una fracción de segundo aquella yegua las había llevado a ambas lejos de Canterlot. Estaban en un desierto. No podía reconocer cuál, pero por el calor, por el sol abrasador, la arena, la falta de ponis así como de una gran población de vida y un cielo completamente despejado podía deducir que era en uno cercano a Equestria, por lo cual deberían estar cerca de Appleloosa.

\- Starlight, no lo intentes, no vine aquí a buscar problemas contigo ni con ningún poni más que Celestia. – Señaló la yegua ámbar sin ponerse en guardia.

\- Es por eso que te detendré; no puedes simplemente llegar aquí para hacerle daño a la yegua más importante de Equestria.

\- Ahí está, tienes más de princesa de lo que piensas. – Dijo de forma afectuosa la yegua poco antes de transportarse.

Starlight no pudo creer aquella sutileza, ni siquiera le daba oportunidad a percatarse de que usaría hechizo alguno. De inmediato se transportó fuera del local donde la había amenazado. Después de sentir su cuerpo empujado hacia un vacío, esperó observar la calle de Canterlot cercana al palacio, si no podía encontrarla, iría directamente donde la cumbre y lanzaría la advertencia a las princesas, estaba segura de que todas juntas podrían darle un alto. Pero, para su impresión estaba nuevamente en el desierto. ¿Había fallado en el lanzamiento de su hechizo de teletransportación?

Sin prestarle más tiempo a aquella duda volvió a conjurarlo concentrándose ahora en ir directamente al palacio real. Pero nuevamente se encontró en el desierto. Una vez más y regresó al mismo lugar exacto sus cascos encajaban a la perfección en las huellas que debería haber dejado.

\- Te dejaré ir si me prometes darme al menos cinco minutos a solas con Celestia. – Escuchó detrás de ella.

Allí estaba, la yegua a la que debía detener.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces?

\- Solo te pido cinco minutos, ese tiempo no alcanza para poner en riesgo la vida de Celestia y basta para hacer lo que quiero hacer. – Insistió la de ojos turquesa.

\- De ninguna manera, en el momento en el que vayas por ella yo estaré allí. No puedes realizar lo que sea que estés tramando mientras tengas que mantener tu magia para alejarme de ella. – Recalcó la yegua lavanda desafiando claramente el plan de su interlocutora.

\- Estás en lo cierto… Y volvemos a quedarnos como estábamos en la dulcería. – La yegua se sentó de repente, cubriéndose del sol con su capucha.

Starlight Glimmer no pudo anticiparse a una transportación que realizó, pasó un segundo antes de que la otra yegua desapareciera antes de que pudiera conjurar su transportación.

Pero nuevamente se apareció en el mismo lugar. Frustrada, volvió a repetir la conjuración, solo para tener el mismo resultado.

\- ¡Maldita! – Grito, esperando que la pudiese oír. "Al menos si me transporto todo el tiempo, ella tendrá que ponerme toda su atención y no podrá hacer nada" Pensó antes de repetir la acción una vez más, y otra, y otra. Hasta que finalmente una voz detrás de ella la espantó de tal forma que por poco la hace saltar dos metros en el aire.

\- ¡Basta! – Gritó Sun Shine mientras se hacía visible frente a sus ojos.

\- ¿Invisibilidad? – Cuestionó perturbada la protegida de la princesa de la amistad.

\- No exactamente… ya, deja de intentarlo, me haces doler la cabeza. – Señaló la poni mientras se sobaba la parte frontal de su cabeza.

Starlight Glimmer estaba en las mismas, transportar tenía esos efectos sin importar que fuese una misma quien se transportase o tuviera un objeto u otro poni como objeto.

Observándose la una a la otra trataban ambas de anticiparse a lo que su adversaria haría. Sun Shine inició desapareciendo de repente, para dejar a su capucha flotando en el aire.

\- No te va a funcionar dos veces. – La unicornio lavanda lanzó un rayo de luz que fue a dar directamente con la capucha, arrojando al suelo tanto a la prenda como ala que estaba segura era su portadora.

Pero pronto la yegua sintió que dos cascos la empujaban a tierra, perdiendo el equilibrio cayó de costado, con aquellos dos cascos apoyándose sobre sus costillas.

\- Claro que no, tú tienes un aprendizaje veloz. – Insinuó la unicornio ámbar.

De todo lo que pudo hacer mientras Starlight estuvo distraída, optó por empujarla como si se tratase de un juego de dos portillas para ver quien cae primero.

Starlight se transportó, sabiendo bien dónde llegaría, hizo levitar a su contrincante. Pero al mismo tiempo, ella la hizo levitar también. Ambas, suspendidas en el aire no dejaban de prestarse atención por solo un segundo.

En cualquier instante una de las dos dejaría de hacer levitar a la otra para darle lanzarle algún hechizo. Starlight no sería quien lo recibiera, por lo cual se anticipó haciendo caer a la unicornio y enviando un rayo directamente a ella. En último instante, mientras apuntaba, sintió un fuerte jalón que llevó su cuerno hacia el piso en lugar de mantenerlo apuntado hacia la de ojos turquesa.

Cayó al piso, para tratar de levantarse inmediatamente; pero con la misma prontitud que antes, Sun Shine tenía ambas patas sobre ella, para tratar de mantenerla en el piso. Recurriendo a medidas desesperadas, la yegua usó sus cuartos traseros para patear el flanco derecho de su acosadora y librarse así de su peso, Sun Shine desde luego por poco cae al piso, extendiendo sus patas a cuarenta y cinco grados del piso, observó intrigada a la ex villana.

\- Vamos, no vas a hacer nada con Celestia hasta que me hagas a un lado. – Provocó con cierta burla en su voz, mezclada con un valor que desconocía.

Sun Shine se limitó a lanzarle un rayo; en un santiamén, Starlight se protegió con uno de sus hechizos mejor trabajados, un escudo en forma de diamante que la cubrió, haciendo rebotar el proyectil mágico. Pero, de un momento a otro, sintió su cuerpo siendo empujado contra las paredes de aquel claustro que debería mantenerla segura de la mayoría de los ataques. Al sentir el frio y la humedad de una gran cantidad de agua que salió de la nada, llenando todo el espacio, lo tuvo que deshacer. Le faltaba aire, por lo cual tomó bocanadas lo más rápido que pudo, solo para sentir nuevamente los cascos de aquella yegua.

En el restaurante tenía tantas falencias en una simple levitación y ahora tenía un control de la magia que podría rivalizar con el de una princesa… pero no era la única que poseía tal capacidad, se volvió a encerrar en un escudo; la acción fue repetida, todo el lugar se llenó con agua, fue ese el instante clave en el cual usó un hechizo de velocidad, rompió la protección y se deslizó detrás de aquella yegua para lanzarle un rayo; esta, lo desvió haciendo algo que no había visto hacer antes a nadie, sin apuntar su cuerno directamente, lanzó otro rayo mientras observaba el escudo desintegrándose; con una dirección pulcra, aquel rayo rozó la melena de su invocadora para desviar el de Starlight.

Esa tipa, lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, le estaba resultando. A Starlight se le acababan las ideas, por no decir que comenzaba a sentir el cansancio.

\- También estoy cansada. – Señaló la contrincante llevándose un casco al pecho para dar un respiro. - ¿Te parece si lo dejamos en empate? – Añadió limpiándose algo de sudor.

Starlight volvió a usar la velocidad, esta vez para combinarlo con una transportación, dividiéndose en dos para atacar a Sun Shine desde dos posiciones, esta comenzó a galopar; atenta desde dos puntos, disparaba rayos y proyectiles mágicos; pero con cierta gracia propia del trote de todo equino, esquivaba sus intentos por acertar, hasta que se detuvo de repente, ese fue el instante en el cual lanzó desde los dos puntos una descarga de magia. Pero en el último instante, desapareció.

Entonces pudo percatarse que se había posicionado de tal forma que los ataques de ambas posiciones se entrecruzaban para ir a dar directamente con una de las dos, claro, en cualquiera de las dos posiciones le hubiera dado o mejor dicho, se hubiera atacado a sí misma. Esta vez no sintió los cascos de su enemiga.

\- Ya basta, no soy tu enemiga. – Exclamó de pronto la yegua tomando algunas bocanadas de aire.

\- Lo eres si deseas atacar a una princesa de Equestria.

Sun Shine se sentó al lado de la unicornio, para levantar los cascos e invitarla a hacer lo mismo.

\- Dije que la odio, pero no que voy a arrebatársela a Equestria. – Mencionó de forma tan convincente que apenas si podía desmentir.

\- Entonces por qué simplemente no vas y hablas.

\- Es eso lo que quiero hacer; pero… - de pronto, la unicornio ámbar sintió su cuerpo completo envolverse dentro de una poderosa ráfaga de energía que la arrojó varios metros, cayendo pesadamente sobre la arena que suavizó su caída.

La expresión de dolor de Sun Shine fue notoria, incluso un pequeño gemido. No se esperaba un ataque por parte de Starlight. La unicornio lavanda galopó para ponerle un casco encima y apuntarla con su cuerno. A esa altura, no podría conjurar nada para salir del agarre, estaba atrapada.

\- ¡No vas a dañarla! ¡¿Entiendes?! – Gritó para asegurarse de que la escuchara. Ambas sabían que ante cualquier intento, Sun Shine saldría mal parada.

\- Tienes una bonita Cutie Mark. – Fue la respuesta de la ahora aprisionada Sun Shine.

Aquellas palabras inesperadas, desconcentraron a Starlight, quien entrecerró sus ojos, movió sus orejas para escucharla mejor e incrementó la fuerza con la cual aprisionaba a la unicornio contra la arena.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que oíste, tienes una muy bonita Cutie Mark, ¿Sabes lo que significa? – Anunció pronto la de ojos turquesa, quien solo podía observar a su opresora con un ojo, mientras que cerraba el otro para que la arena del piso no ingresara.

Aquellos ojos turquesa, apenas mostraban señales de preocupación, ¿Acaso no tenía miedo? ¿Acaso no tomaba enserio el peligro que corría? Starlight incrementó todavía más la fuerza en su casco.

\- No cambies el tema…

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? Ya me tienes capturada, estás a punto de romperme unas costillas y no tengo más energía para enfrentarme a ti… ganaste. – Le informó la unicornio.

"¿Acaso es chiste?" pensó Starlight, la tipa esa la tuvo contra las cuerdas todo el tiempo y ahora era vencida tan fácilmente. Aquello era una trampa a todas luces. Conjurando una serie de cadenas mágicas, la ató con su magia; las ataduras se deslizaron por todo el cuerpo de la unicornio ámbar, sujetando sus patas, atándolas de tal forma que parecían una V. La cabeza también era sujetada contra el cuello tomando como punto firme el cuerno.

\- ¿Prisionera? No tenía planeado terminar así. – Masculló aquella unicornio.

\- Ahora, te llevaré ante Twilight, ella sabrá qué hacer contigo.

\- ¿Mi amiga?... Se sentirá traicionada. – Le espetó finalmente mostrando preocupación en su voz así como su rostro.

\- Entonces, has arruinado la oportunidad que te ha dado… tomaste una terrible decisión.

\- ¿Decisión?... Ser una estatua o ser una perseguida por las princesas de Equestria, ¿Qué decisión tenía? - Dijo entre dientes la unicornio, sin percatarse de que la de pelaje lavanda se volteó para verla .

\- Qué dijiste. – Starlight pudo escuchar algunos fragmentos de la corta oración de Sun Shine. No daba crédito a ninguna de sus palabras, pero eso no le impedía sentir curiosidad al respecto.

\- Nada. Solo es mi opinión, pero creo que tu Cutie Mark representa la unión de una estrella con su brillo, suena raro, pero a lo mejor, los espectros mágicos alrededor son la causa por la cual están unidas. ¿Ese es tu talento no? Unir hechizos, crear nuevos a partir de viejos.

Aquella poni rozaba entre la monomanía y la elocuencia; trataba de desviar la comunicación inútilmente, pues Starlight conocía bien las artimañas del lenguaje para poder convencer o para llevar al interlocutor al lugar deseado; así que, ¿Debía seguirle el juego o dormirla para llevarla con más tranquilidad donde Twilight?

Appleloosa no debería estar lejos, bien, primero la escucharía y después la dormiría con un hechizo.

\- ¿Y la tuya?

La capucha de Sunshine, que también llegaba hasta el inicio de sus cuartos traseros, cubría el lugar donde estaba su Cutie Mark, de pronto, con algo de magia esa parte se levantó, soltando las cadenas del lugar y exponiendo su Mark ante Starlight. De inmediato pudo percatarse de la particularidad de esta.

\- Es un sol en un ocaso y después de mucho tiempo descubrí lo que significa…si Luna y Celestia son noche y día, la mía representa el momento antes de que llegue la obscuridad de la noche; representa que mi magia viene de la obscuridad. Se compone de la energía de la obscuridad. Por eso no puedo tener un elemento de la armonía, por eso el corazón de cristal me podría repeler, por eso si luchara contra Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Cadance, Radiant Hope o tú, tendría las de perder en primer momento. –Una sonrisa inexplicable se aparecía en el rostro de la unicornio de pelaje ámbar.

\- Pero eso no te impediría ser princesa… de hecho Luna.

\- Luna solo hizo magia obscura cuando fue Nightmare Moon, a casi todos los ponis que la hacen les duele la cabeza, pierden neuronas, sufren ataques nerviosos, esquizofrenia, alucinaciones y cuando no se puede controlar, locura. Sus cuerpos no están hechos para dominar la magia obscura, al menos no por tiempos demasiado largos ni para usar sus hechizos más elevados.

La arena bajo los cascos de Starlight comenzó a moverse como si fuese atravesado por una serpiente del desierto, los granos desplazándose insinuaron de forma tardía algo que Starlight Glimmer tardó mucho más en procesar.

Varios tentáculos surgieron de la arena creando un muro a través de todo el desierto sus movimientos en pleno aire era un zigzagueo con el cual la unicornio lavanda se distrajo por medio segundo, un tiempo tan valioso para la cautiva, en el cual pudo salir del agarre de sus cadenas para transportarse a pocos metros frente a ella.

\- Mi talento es poder usarla sin sufrir esos daños, poder experimentar la magia como ningún poni lo ha hecho antes. Y mi maldición es ser el error del sistema de principado de Equestria. – La voz de Sun Shine pasó de risueña y suave a firme y llena de una concentración hasta entonces ignorada por Starlight.

El cuerno de la unicornio lavanda comenzó a brillar cuando una especie de tentáculo se aproximó por su derecha… momento, eso no era un tentáculo, reconoció las espinas, el color verdoso, la textura fibrosa, aquella flor; era una planta. Una especie de flor violeta, con sus pétalos cerrados soltó una cantidad enorme de humo y esporas que fueron aspiradas por la equina. Quien al instante sintió perder el equilibrio. ¿Qué era eso?

Toda la pared de plantas comenzaba a convertirse en arena, la cual comenzaba a flotar salvajemente con una reciente ráfaga de viento tan fuerte que se llevó por los aires la capucha que Sun Shine llevaba puesta; la luz del sol pronto fue bloqueada, el sonido producido por tan fuerte torbellino provocó una sensación de aislamiento, Starlight pudo ver a través de un pequeño agujero en toda la tormenta de arena los edificios de madera de Appleloosa, aumentando más esa sensación; pronto tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder ver solo la sombra de Sun Shine proyectándose por la casi inexistente luz.

\- El veneno de la enredadera sofocante no es mortal, pero induce a un sueño de varias horas. En el transcurso de ese tiempo, curiosamente, algunas funciones cognoscitivas y de la memoria a corto plazo se ven afectadas, con el hechizo adecuado…

Starlight Glimmer sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

\- Las cosas están así, dentro de dos meses vas a recordar mi nombre y recordarás un libro con mi cutie mark que está en la biblioteca de Twilight, recordarás el número 265 y con el revelaras las letras de la última página, cuando vayas al lugar indicado allí encontrarás otro libro similar; después te dirigirás a Canterlot, irás recordando todo lo que pasó hoy por pequeños trozos entre más te acerques al momento indicado…

\- Quién… quién eres tú. – la unicornio lavanda, en vista de que no podía hacer mucho más, no pudo evitar preguntar aquello en busca de más respuestas.

¿Cómo habían cambiado las cosas tan rápido? Hace momentos atrás parecía tener todo bajo control y ahora era presa de la unicornio ámbar que conoció momentos atrás en una cafetería. El calor de la arena la acogía mientras el efecto del veneno se agravaba.

\- Gracias por recordármelo, mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer y espero me perdones por lo que lo que te estoy haciendo, pero no tengo de otra. Por cierto, despertarás en tu cama en el castillo de Twilight, fuiste en tren hasta Ponyville ¿Cierto?

\- S… sí… - perdiendo toda noción de equilibrio, la yegua de ojos azules se limitaba a escuchar la voz de Sun Shine… "no, Sunset Shimmer" pensó en sus últimos momentos de conciencia, poco antes de que llegara la obscuridad.

\- Habríamos podido ser amigas. – Se lamentó al final la unicornio ámbar; últimas palabras que Starlight pudo escuchar.

\- Damos final a esta cumbre de princesas. Agradezco su pronta respuesta al llamado. – Decía en tono formal la princesa Celestia poco antes de acompañar a las demás princesas a la salida del salón del trono, todas tenían asuntos urgentes por atender en sus respectivos dominios.

Mientras Twilight caminaba por los pasillos junto a Cadance, observó de lejos una figura encapuchada ingresar al salón del cual acababan de salir.

\- ¿Pasa algo Twilight?

\- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó la alicornio prestando atención en el color de aquel pelaje… en la capucha, alguna vez había visto todo el conjunto… pero ¿Dónde?

\- Es una invitada de la princesa Celestia, una embajadora de un reino lejano o algo así. – Se limitó a responder un guardia de pelaje blanco y armadura dorada mientras se encaminaban a la salida del palacio.

\- Qué interesante, me gustaría poder hablar con ella. – Agregó Cadance teniendo en cuenta la extraña capucha con la cual ingresaba dentro.

\- Me temo que su estadía será demasiado corta como para permitirse eso. – Respondió de forma definitiva el guardia poco antes de acompañar a las princesas en el resto de su recorrido a la salida del castillo.

Las puertas se cerraron, dentro del salón de la princesa no había nada más que dos ponis, una alicornio y una unicornio que pronto rebeló su rostro dejando atrás su capucha. El silencio se mantuvo por un tiempo que para ambas fue eterno, tanto que decir, tan poco tiempo, una situación que permitía tan poco y sentimientos encontrados en cada una evitaban un simple saludo. Los ojos turquesa de la unicornio se fijaron en los de la alicornio, quien no pudo soportar más tiempo aquel aletargado suspenso entre ambas.

\- Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

\- Deja la hipocresía y dime por qué lo haces.

\- Tan impaciente como en el pasado, Sunset, es que no has aprehendido nada. – Respondía indignada la princesa Celestia.

\- Aprendí el valor de una amistad, el significado del amor y lo que significa ser una princesa. – Le respondió de forma seca Sunset mientras sus ojos observaban fijamente a la que alguna vez había sido su maestra.

\- Entonces sabrás por qué estoy forzada a hacer esto.

\- Entiendo tus obligaciones, pero no soy estúpida Celestia, sé que hay algo más detrás de esto… ¿No puedes soportar la idea de que no desee ser una princesa? ¿Es eso?

Allí, Sunset Shimmer mostraba algo que Celestia siempre cuestionó, una sinceridad que rozaba en lo altanero, aquellos ojos, aquel gesto, no había cambiado para nada desde la última vez que se vieron, cuando todo explotó para definir los caminos que cada una tendría, la separación de la alumna a la maestra, el desafío y finalmente, luego de mucho tiempo, la caída de la alumna.

\- Te pido una vez más, acata mis órdenes, deja lo que estás haciendo y esto no tendrá por qué terminar así. – En un tono frio, la princesa del sol trataba de convencer a su ex alumna a reconsiderar su posición. – Al menos trata de fingir que "mi alumna estrella" te enseñó algo. – cambiando de tono a un sarcasmo abierto, Celestia no dejaba de mostrarse impávida ante la unicornio.

\- Alumna estrella, sí, definitivamente lo es… eso no te lo niego. Pero esto no se trata de Twilight; se trata de mí y de ti. – La unicornio fruncía el ceño tratando de no dejarse llevar por la cólera que guardaba dentro de ella.

\- Qué más hay que decir, una mala alumna, irresponsable, obstinada, con la creencia de que siempre está en lo correcto, ambiciosa, manipuladora, egoísta y codiciosa…

\- Una maestra sin tiempo, nada indulgente, igual de obstinada, con la misma creencia de estar en lo correcto, con el título de princesa y el amor de sus súbditos detrás de ella… - Sunset interrumpió la plática de Celestia.

\- Esto es insalvable Sunset, he procurado hacer lo mejor para ti todo este tiempo, pero cuando eso pone en peligro a Equestria sabes muy bien cuál es mi deber, el de toda princesa.

\- Lo sé… y lo entiendo… - Un pequeño sollozo escapó de la yegua ámbar antes de proseguir. – Ahora te pido que tú me entiendas a mí. – Espetó incrementando su voz en la palabra "tú".

\- Qué se supone que deba entender, Sunset Shimmer, tú eres un peligro para este mundo y para el mundo en el que resides ahora. Me dijiste que amas a tus amigas, si es cierto, ¿No sería mejor evitarles el peligro y mantener el portal cerrado de una vez por todas?

\- Yo… - el corazón de Sunset Shimmer se hacía pedazos mientras recordaba a todas y cada una de sus amigas en esa dimensión alterna donde yacía su vida, aquella que había escrito. – No…

\- Entonces no eres capaz de amarlas verdaderamente, sigues siendo una egoísta.

\- Si estoy aquí es porque no lo soy. Aunque sea completamente injusto. – La voz quebrada de Sunset nuevamente cambiaba por un tono desafiante hacia la princesa del sol.

Celestia frunció todavía más el ceño, y observó en reprimenda a su ex alumna, quien observaba al piso con los ojos cristalinos.

\- Injusto es poner en peligro a dos mundos por un capricho egoísta, injusto es tener tu talento y desperdiciarlo en una vida banal; injusto es que hayas echado a perder tanto esfuerzo que puse en ti.

Los ojos de Sunset volvieron a fijarse en Celestia, quien la observaba con ojos de decepción, de reprimenda, aquellos que tanto tiempo trató de cambiar por unos de aprobación, aquellos que alguna vez consideró como familiares, ahora, le congelaban el corazón todavía más que cuando era una potrilla.

\- Eso significa ser princesa: Equestria sobre todas las cosas, incluso sobre una misma… mírate… todo lo que has sacrificado, eso no es vida. – Exclamó la yegua de pelaje ámbar.

\- Ese es el pensamiento que te llevó hasta tu ruina una vez; me duele ver que no has cambiado en absoluto, puedes mentirle a Twilight; a tus amigas, pero a mí no.

\- Qué dolor puedes sentir si a ti no te ha costado amputar tu vida con tal de que un puñado de ponis que ni te conocen vivan sus vidas a costa de la tuya. Y lo peor de todo es que a eso le ponen un título honorífico, le ponen una leyenda tan grande que todos se la creen, convenciste a Radiant Hope, a Cadance, a Twilight, pero a mí no.

Ante un discurso evidentemente copiado para convertirlo en irónico hasta la médula y contrario al suyo, Celestia cerró los ojos para inclinar la cabeza.

\- Has entendido lo necesario para ser princesa, pero jamás podrás serlo, no puedes ver el lado más hermoso de todo ello.

\- ¿Cuál lado?

\- Construir una nación donde la armonía reine, donde el mal ha sido aplacado hasta dejar paso a la inocencia, donde los tabúes son mínimos porque se ha aprendido la tolerancia, donde reina la preocupación por los temas más importantes en la vida: amistad, amor, conocimiento, búsqueda de una finalidad de la vida, igualdad de oportunidades, mitigación del sufrimiento, libertad. Ese es el fruto, esa es la motivación de una princesa, es por eso que no dudo en sacrificarme.

\- Sacrificarme por unos ponis a los que no les importé cuando sufría; que me desdeñaron cuando pude ver mi talento y mi camino en la vida; los mismos que son educados para odiar mi magia… no tiene caso… Celestia, podríamos hablar por horas y no llegar a ningún lado.

\- Por qué solo en este momento tenemos que estar de acuerdo… te lo ruego Sunset, esta es tu última oportunidad, puedes cambiar tu destino, acepta el casco que te extiendo, acepta tu error, vuelve a tu aprendizaje, cumple con el papel que obviamente es el mejor para ti. Ningún poni tiene que saber de dónde proviene tu magia, ningún poni tiene que saber quién eres por dentro si puedes mantener el reino donde son felices.

Celestia extendió uno de sus cascos, quitándose la herradura dorada para ser más sincera, esperando a que Sunset Shimmer se acercara; ésta, paralizada, movió las orejas poco antes de acercársele, sus ojos cristalinos mostraban una pena que Celestia jamás había visto, ahí no estaba la mirada de odio, de codicia, estaba una pena verdadera; aunque ignoraba la causa. Extendiendo ambos cascos para tomar el de Celestia, la unicornio lo apretó con fuerza. Mientras una lágrima escapaba por su mejilla derecha, hasta caer al piso, acercó su boca a la oreja de la blanca alicornio, estirándose para lograrlo, y entre un gemido de dolor habló con una voz quebrada,

\- Prefiero mi condena antes de vivir como algo que no quiero. – Las palabras de Sunset marcaban el final, ambas lo sabían.

\- Perdóname, pero no tengo opción. – Dijo Celestia de forma sincera, pero de forma tan fría que a duras penas se le podía creer.

Sunset Shimmer dio media vuelta, para caminar hasta una distancia de siete metros, afirmó con la cabeza para esperar el final.

\- Sunset Shimmer, por tus crímenes contra Equestria, el principado, y una dimensión alterna, la corte del principado de Equestria te sentencia a una ejecución mediante el hechizo de petrificación. – sentenció en voz alta la princesa del sol poco antes de apuntar con su cuerno a la unicornio.

La magia de Celestia con su espectro amarillo fue dirigido directamente contra Sunset Shimmer, quien se levantó altivamente, elevando los cascos delanteros, si sería convertida en estatua, al menos podría representar su carácter contrario a la princesa y a Equestria misma.

Primero sintió sus cascos como si pisaran la textura de la roca, después, sus patas comenzaron a enfriarse, de pronto el dolor comenzó a llegar, toda su espalda era constantemente picada, sentía aquellas punzadas llegando a hacer contacto directo con sus vértebras, aterrada, pero no vencida, sentía su estómago revolverse, su cola ya no tenía movilidad, de hecho, era como si estuviese adormecida, las punzadas se hacían más intensas, como si varios cuchillos comenzaran a enterrarse en su cuerpo, para después dejar una sensación fría finalizando con una ausencia de toda sensación. Lentamente, su cuerpo medio era transformado en pierda, podía ver de reojo el blanco marmolado que adquiría conforme aquel atroz hechizo la invadía. Durante el corto tiempo que le quedaba, prefirió recordar todo su pasado, los momentos que tan feliz la hicieron, ahora tenían un valor mucho mayor…

Las recordaba a ellas: Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, lo recordaba también a él... todas las personas que amaba, todo tenía un final tan imprevisto como especial, no haría ver el enorme sufrimiento que cargaba encima, no era ninguna mártir, era mucho más que eso, era Sunset Shimmer.

\- tu amistad… por siempre es para mí, tu amistad… por siempre es para mi… - comenzó a cantar, recordando aquella letra que compuso poco después de ser reformada en el baile de otoño, aquella que dedicó a todas y cada una de sus amigas. Esa que le mostraba en sus momentos finales el punto valioso de su vida, aquello por lo cual estaba allí, tomando un camino donde arriesgaría solo su vida para salvar aquello que le daba sentido a la misma; es decir, a sus ojos, tenía todo que ganar y nada que perder.

Pronto sus cuerdas vocales parecieron quemarse, para después enfriarse y ausentarse, ya estaba en la cabeza cuando sus facciones cambiaron de mostrar cierto dolor a mostrar furia, sus cejas inclinadas, sus ojos entrecerrados, su hocico cerrado y sin expresión alguna, su melena al compás de aquel gesto, comenzó a moverse de lado para dar la impresión de valor, aquellos ojos misteriosos finalmente fueron convirtiéndose en piedra.

La obscuridad finalmente se asentó, en sus últimos momentos, Sunset **s** intió sus orejas transformándose en piedra, poco después ya no pudo escuchar nada más, el dolor se esfumaba, pronto entraría en un sueño profundo, pronto despertaría, pronto… muy pronto haría lo que debía hacer.

* * *

Estoy seguro de que les saqué una cara de WTF, pero ¿Qué pasará después? O mejor dicho ¿Habrá un después? Me he planteado seriamente esto y decidí dejarlo a su decisión; a no ser claro, que les encante este final incierto.


	4. 715

*Siete semanas después

El aire fresco de la mañana inundaba todas las habitaciones dentro del castillo de la princesa que tuvieran aunque sea una ventana abierta.

El trinar de los pajarillos era el edulcorante adecuado para una mañana que parecía prometer tanto. Una melena de color morado con líneas celeste y violeta se mostraba debajo de unas sábanas, se retorció con cierta flaqueza en sus movimientos, para abrir ligeramente sus ojos. Era hora de empezar con su jornada de estudios. Por mucho que le costara adaptarse a aquella rutina de aprendizaje a la cual era sujetada.

Twilight llegó pocos segundos después haciendo levitar un pergamino con el listado de todas las lecciones de magia del día detalladas al milímetro.

\- Starlight, hoy te enseñaré una lección difícil, anoche vi mi viejo libro de organización de libros según más de veinte criterios, así que hoy te voy a enseñar un saber práctico que te facilitará la vida… además, debo admitirlo soy una de las mejores en esto, así que tienes la garantía de aprenderlo bien.

\- Genial. – Respondió la yegua lavanda "Genial" repitió con sarcasmo dentro de su cabeza.

Luego de un desayuno rápido, y una instrucción de aproximadamente una hora, ambas fueron a la biblioteca del castillo…

\- A ver… te daré algo sencillo; un estante. Recuerda la organización de tus libros es clave para poder maximizar tu aprendizaje; ahora te dejaré sola… esto requiere su tiempo las primeras veces y debe ser algo individual. Aunque… si quieres un consejo, este pequeñín de aquí. – Dijo señalando un manual de magia avanzada de aproximadamente seiscientas páginas con una tapa de cuero y sus letras en bajo relieve. – Es la clave para enlazar treinta y tres temáticas y puede servir de intermedio para más de setenta y cinco conexiones entre magia, alquimia y hechizos de práctica.

Emocionada, la maestra salió del lugar para ir a realizar sus obligaciones como princesa.

Era cierto que a veces esas lecciones podían ser bastante aburridas.

\- Qué más da. – "Entre más rápido termine, más rápido podré salir de aquí" Se dijo a sí misma…

Ahora, dónde estaba libro que parecía un bloque de concreto…

\- Abriré las ventanas. – Advirtió la princesa, dejando pasar los rayos de luz por encima de la estudiante, quien quedó temporalmente cegada por la luz del sol…

El sol… un atardecer…

\- Sunset Shimmer. – De pronto expresó su voz.

Qué había dicho… ¿Acaso era un nombre? Su cabeza no tenía el más mínimo indicio de saber a qué poni se refería.

\- Sunset Shimmer… - Volvo a reptile.

"Sunset Shimmer" Pensó para sus adentros, teniendo en cuenta el vacío de aquellas palabras; es decir, no tenían significado alguno. No era una tonadita que se inventase silbando o una rezonga azarosa. Como no le decían algo, decidió dejarlo para más tarde, quizás Twilight supiese algo al respecto.

Era mejor terminar con aquel desastre de una buena vez… marcar temática, orden alfabético según autor o según título… detallar las conexiones entre temáticas, obras que pudieran dar conexiones entre ejes temáticos. Un quejido salió de la boca de Starlight, definitivamente aquella lección era de Twilight.

Hizo levitar varios libros, quizás un hechizo aceleraría su producción, quizás alguno de esos libros tenía ese hechizo… pero ¿Cómo buscar un hechizo organizador? O podría crearlo, sí, necesitaba saber cómo ordenarle a los libros a auto-organizarse; cobrar vida tal vez… pero qué tal si todo salía de su control.

Pensándolo bien, quizás podría buscar primero entre algunos cuantos antes de decidirse por usar la magia o no.

Siguiendo esa determinación, la yegua rebuscó entre los libros, algunos títulos que pudieran sugerir algo que pudiese servir para crear el hechizo o el hechizo mismo; se limitaba a ver el índice para juzgar si el hechizo estaba allí. Pero, después de una búsqueda infructuosa de diez minutos, estuvo a punto de renunciar. "Solo un último esfuerzo más" pensó, claro, la solución para llamar la suerte podría ser tomar un montón de libros al azar, rebuscar en ellos y si no lograba encontrar nada, pues comenzaría a hacer el trabajo a la antigua.

Haciendo levitar los libros con asombroso dominio, para hojearlos a una velocidad mucho menor que la de Twilight, trató de hallarlo, pero de pronto su vista divisó un libro con una Cutie Mark en la portada. Algo pareció llegarle a la mente. "Sunset Shimmer" se dijo a sí misma, sin un control claro, los libros que hacía levitar cayeron al piso para que ella comenzara a caminar en dirección al libro.

Lo tomó con los cascos, para tocar aquel símbolo… por qué le recordaba ese nombre que no tenía significado… al menos hasta ese momento. De pronto parecía que el nombre estaba conectado con aquel símbolo, pero nunca antes había visto signo semejante.

Con la misma necesidad que le obligó a tomarlo, lo abrió de par en par, pero las primeras páginas estaban en blanco. Pero eso no la detuvo, probablemente debía buscar un poco antes de alcanzar algo. Hojeando páginas en blanco, pudo llegar a una que tenía una letra bastante legible, pero con los renglones saltados y una evidencia de haber estado expuesta a la humedad.

Leyó atentamente el título.

" _El significado de mi nombre"_

Aquello era un diario, una crónica o un lugar donde depositar las reflexiones de una poni. Ahora llegaba la pregunta: ¿Sería de esa tal Sunset Shimmer? O ¿Era una de esas extrañas coincidencias que todos hemos tenido alguna vez?

 _Sé que es raro analizar el nombre de una misma, pero en estos momentos siento que me ayudará aunque sea un poco a tener claras las cosas, bueno, al menos podrá distraerme._

 _Pero antes de empezar, ¿Qué hay que aclarar?_

 _Las sirenas no han vuelto en más de un mes, algo que todos ya han olvidado. Pero de nuestro enfrentamiento me ha quedado algo, algo que no entiendo. En resumen, hubo magia donde no tendría que haber: el elemento de la armonía no estaba presente, mis amigas no tenían ni un poco y yo… que fui vaciada de la mía por la corona y mi lucha en el baile de otoño tampoco tenía. Twilight no se puso a pensar de dónde salía toda esa magia si la corona fue devuelta a Equestria con anterioridad; pero ahora que lo considero y mientras más indago… parece que la fuente no es ni un elemento de la armonía que no está presente en esta dimensión; ni el portal, porque está cerrado en este preciso momento; mi libro tiene un mecanismo mágico que lo conecta a otro, pero no es una fuente de magia._

 _Entonces, ¿De dónde surge toda esta magia repentina que se muestra cuando tocamos nuestros instrumentos?_

 _En este preciso instante, mi nombre puede ser algo irrelevante, pero no sé qué más hacer. Sobre todo porque acabo de pasar por momentos difíciles dentro de la escuela, después de lo de Anon-A-Miss tengo me he visto envuelta en un regresión a mi pasado y ahora apenas puedo estar unos momentos sin recordar a mi vieja yo y sin tratar de encontrar al o a la responsable de difamarme._

 _Mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer, ¿Qué significado tiene? Brillo de atardecer o mejor aún, brillo de ocaso._

 _Bueno, antes de continuar con mi nombre, tal vez sea bueno recordar otros nombres que han sido importantes para mí: Celestia, viene de una lengua antecesora a la de esta era; pero en su raíz, significa de origen celestial, algo de divinidad, una poni de excelencia y también de elocuencia._

 _Twilight Sparkle; significa luz del crepúsculo, es el nombre de una amiga que me ha tendido una mano en el momento más obscuro de mi vida. Comparado con ese momento, ahora al menos tengo la certeza de que soy inocente de las acusaciones que me hacen._

 _Luna, es extraño, porque nunca la he conocido; pero no solo se refiere al satélite natural, también se refiere a la atracción magnética y mágica que tiene en mi mundo natal, connota algo de misterio y tiene relación directa con Celestia porque así como los antiguos tenían una diosa del día, también lo tenían para la noche. Aunque claro, bien poco nos queda de sus tradiciones._

 _Y si algo se quedó de aquellos tiempos es el arte de poner nombres, se los piensa bastante, porque quien los pone debe ver el carácter del recién nacido. También se considera como un poderoso sugestivo del carácter o personalidad. Así que en un nombre se junta tanto la observación, puede que no del todo empírica, pero observación a fin de cuentas, con la aspiración y cierto sentido artístico._

 _Solo tomando en cuenta esto, combinemos: Celestia y Luna, dos princesas, dos alicornios, dos hermanas de personalidades opuestas, pero hasta cierto punto, armónicas. Un significado tan poético es bastante atrayente, lo recordé anoche… quién sabe, quizás los nombres tengan influencia a lo largo de la vida porque indirectamente nos dicen un montón de virtudes que deberíamos tener, al menos en mi mundo._

 _Estoy especulando a más no poder, pero qué más da, ya lo inicie y lo terminaré._

 _Esta es la parte más difícil y que en estos momentos me está destrozando por dentro, en especial por lo que está pasando en el colegio._

 _Twilight Sparkle y Sunset Shimmer tienen un significado menos preciso, pero enfocándolo solo en el carácter, la personalidad y quizás las virtudes, Sparkle y Shimmer son la intensidad de la luz que se supone en los Twilight y Shimmer; pero no designan la misma luz, por eso son palabras diferentes, duh._

 _Sparkle significa un brillo intenso con destellos de luz a su alrededor; mientras que Shimmer es una luz que parece tener un movimiento lento. Hasta aquí estoy bien, pero vienen los nombres Twilight y Sunset. Twilight significa crepúsculo y puede ser tanto el amanecer como el anochecer, dos periodos limitados por la ausencia de obscuridad, en cambio, Shimmer significa ocaso, es el tiempo exclusivo en el que la luz da paso a la obscuridad._

 _El pasado no es hoy… pero, qué tal si realmente estoy destinada a ser el paso a la obscuridad, qué tal si realmente soy el ocaso a donde vaya. No soy Anon-A-Miss, pero qué tal si este es mi camino, porque, lejos de sentirme mal, puedo pensar fríamente, así como hice la batalla de las bandas. ¿Qué tal si está en mi naturaleza la obscuridad creciente? Mis decisiones me han traído hasta aquí, pero incluso así, parece que donde voy; de una forma u otra, soy la causa de que la obscuridad crezca._

 _Estoy cansada, he deducido los posibles culpables de Anon-A-Miss, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que necesito vengarme de los responsables… pero, ¿Acaso no merecen otra oportunidad como yo para cambiar? ¿Soy un ejemplo de cambio siquiera? Espero que nunca nadie lea esto…"_

\- Sunset Shimmer… - Repitió Starlight.

Escuchar de su propia voz aquel nombre le traía un sentimiento de intriga, pero también de nostalgia, era como si hubiera perdido algo, un ser querido quizá… "no" ella sabía bien lo que era perder a un ser querido, qué estaba pasando…

Sin pensar más, cerró el libro para continuar con sus estudios. Pero casi sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo, tomó el libro para llevarlo a sus aposentos… era extraño, muy extraño que una palabra como aquella le diera semejantes reacciones.

¿Quién era esa tal Sunset Shimmer y por qué le causaba esa reacción?

Olvidando los libros por un breve lapso de tiempo observó el reloj… eran casi las doce y treinta, seguramente Twilight la esperaba para almorzar en el comedor del castillo. Saliendo a todo galope con el libro levitando a su lado se dirigió inmediatamente hasta el mismo. Aunque a los pocos minutos paró de repente para dirigirse a su habitación y poner el escrito debajo de su almohada.

No sabía por qué, pero de momento sentía que aquello era algo especial, al mismo tiempo que extraño y poco importante como para preocuparle a la princesa de la amistad.

Al llegar al comedor, observó a Twilight, con un plato de comida dispuesto frente a ella en la mesa; Spike también se sentó a degustar su plato de gemas calentadas a fuego lento… lo cual, para él, les daba un sabor incomparable. Hasta ese entonces no dejaba de sentirse impresionada por esa comida… cómo se suponía que podía comer algo tan duro como las gemas… o cómo era capaz de digerirlas.

Sin más, su cabeza volvió al nombre Sunset Shimmer. Su expresión cambió repentinamente, sus pupilas se dilataron, la velocidad con la cual masticaba sus alimentos se relentizada, cierto temblor en su mandíbula inferior se presentaba cuando tragaba, aspiraba aire de forma levemente acelerada. No tardó en tener un dolor de cabeza debido al intento que tenía por tratar de recordar… Sunset Shimmer, ese nombre no tenía relación con absolutamente nada, salvo claro, el libro.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Starlight? – Cuestionó de pronto la princesa de la amistad, la vista de Spike no tardó en enfocarse en la unicornio lavanda, mientras sus dientes convertían gemas en pequeños fragmentos, creando un tronar al cual ya estaban acostumbradas.

\- No, nada en realidad… es solo que… - Dudando breve momento, Starlight trató de repensar la situación. Era cierto, esas palabras, ese libro, despertaban en ella una curiosidad anormal, sentía que necesitaba saber más acerca de los mismos… pero al mismo tiempo sabía que sería demasiado raro hablar de ello, en especial con Twilight.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Emm… ¿Qué de qué? – Respondió la unicornio lavanda despabilando solo para hallarse con la mirada extrañada de su mentora.

\- Estabas a punto de decirme la razón por la cual estás tan extraña y de pronto te callaste.

\- Sí… yo… no sé si ordené bien los libros… sí, eso es todo. – Fue la única respuesta que pudo ocurrírsele en los pocos segundos que tuvo para hacerlo

Los ojos de la princesa destellaron brevemente antes de que hiciera levitar un vaso de jugo para tomarlo.

\- Ya veo, no te preocupes, a mí también me pasó un par de veces. De hecho, creo que puedo ayudarte ahora mismo.

Interrumpir el almuerzo por una urgencia era ya algo habitual, pero lo que era considerado como urgente era diferente para ambas.

La yegua lavanda pudo calmarse finalmente; pero corto fue el tiempo hasta que recordó en el estado en el cual había dejado aquella tarea práctica de su mentora, comenzó un galope para adelantarse a ella e impedir que observara el desastre que había dejado. Pero tan pronto como escuchó un grito de la princesa de la amistad lleno de alarma, se puso a correr en dirección a su habitación. Se parecía mucho a una potrilla huyendo de su merecida reprimenda; pero, ningún poni habría estado dispuesto a verla furiosa.

\- Starlight… ¡¿Qué has hecho?! – Fue lo único que estuvo dispuesta a escuchar… podría esconderse en uno de los balcones, quizás ir con Spike para que Twilight se calmara… sí… pero el dragón estaba devorando gemas.

Bajó nuevamente las escaleras para dirigirse al comedor; pero todo lo que halló fue el plato vació del escupe fuego…

\- Por el amor de Celestia ¿Podrías explicarme por qué los libros están iguales a como te los entregué? – La voz de Twilight proveniente directamente por el lomo de la yegua tuvo un efecto tan atemorizante que dio un pequeño salto al mismo tiempo que su pelaje se erizó en el área media de su lomo.

\- Tengo una perfecta explicación para esto Twilight. – Replicó la yegua lavanda.

\- Bien… la estoy esperando.

¿Era buena idea decírselo? A fin de cuentas como era algo sin importancia, podría librarla de los problemas que tenía…

\- Es que encontré un libro que no me dejó ir…

\- ¿Un libro? ¿Cuál precisamente? – La expresión de la princesa cambió ligeramente.

\- Uno que tenía un símbolo de un sol en la tapa.

Los ojos de la mentora se abrieron, sus ojos hicieron contacto directo con los de la de pelaje lavanda.

\- Se supone que ese libro debía estar en un estante diferente…

Ante las expresiones de Twilight Starlight no pudo sino intrigarse todavía más. "¿Hay algo de especial en ese libro?" se cuestionó poco antes de continuar.

\- Lo encontré en la pila de libros que me dejaste y no pude evitar echarle un ojo…

Twilight la escuchó atentamente y la invitó a seguirla con una señal de su casco, ambas recorrieron una buena cantidad de estantes hasta llegar a uno particular, donde la cantidad de libros era todavía menor. Conocía su biblioteca como la base de su casco, estaba segura de que ese libro en particular no se hallaba en la repisa superior derecha.

Su magia hizo levitar pronto una gran cantidad de libros, haciéndolos girar; en poco más de medio minuto halló el libro que tanto buscaba.

\- ¿Era éste? – Cuestionó con una expresión seria en su rostro.

\- Espera… yo lo puse en mi habitación…

\- En esta biblioteca no hay más que un libro con la descripción que me diste y es este. – Señaló la unicornio mientras comprobaba que estuviera en buen estado.

\- Twilight te lo juro, lo puse en mi habitación. – Aclaró la yegua poco antes de dirigirse a ella sin evitar sentirse algo atemorizada.

Su mentora la siguió con una curiosidad similar, pero por razones diferentes. Si era verdad que un libro similar estaba en la habitación de su aprendiz, entonces quería decir que algún poni lo había puesto allí… entró a su castillo y osó poner sus cascos en su colección personal de libros.

Subiendo las escaleras, recorriendo los pasillos a una velocidad inquietante, Starlight llegó a su habitación, quitó la almohada mandándola a volar por los aires y allí estaba. Su tapa tenía aquel símbolo de un sol en rojo y amarillo.

\- ¡Aquí esta! – Gritó con cierto tono de triunfo en su voz; pero la expresión completamente extrañada de Twilight la tomó por sorpresa nuevamente.

\- Starlight… no veo ningún libro.

\- ¿No lo ves? Pero está aquí. – Replicó señalando con sus ojos y ocico al escrito que ahora tenía entre sus cascos.

\- Está bien… apuesto a que Trixie desea jugarme una broma junto contigo y les ha salido bastante bien… ya me han dado un susto… - Instintivamente, la princesa observó a sus alrededores, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás con una de sus patas posteriores.

Ante aquellas señales de una pronta histeria, Starlight trató de calmarse, había estado gritando durante todo ese tiempo ¿Y por qué? Por un libro que no tenía el menor de los significados, cuya importancia recaía en una mera curiosidad… un libro que Twilight decía no ver.

\- Twilight, enserio tengo un libro aquí conmigo… podría ser que esté encantado o que tenga un hechizo, tienes… tienes que creerme. – Su voz finalmente se suavizaba para dejar ver su regreso hacia la tranquilidad. Hasta ese momento no pudo percatarse de que tenía su casco derecho trasero estaba temblando.

\- Bien… pero, pásamelo. – Sostuvo la unicornio morada poco antes de extender sus cascos.

Starlight solía tener pequeños ataques de nervios, pero en este caso, la cosa era más que preocupante; Twilight había lidiado antes con lapsos similares en sus amigas, incluso ella los había tenido, por lo cual sabía bien que debía darle la importancia necesaria, al mismo tiempo que debía estar atenta ante cualquier señal de que las cosas se estuviesen agravando. Mas cuando sintió el peso del libro en sus cascos, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

\- Es un libro. – Afirmó la alicornio sin creerse lo que sus cascos le estaban diciendo.

\- Te lo dije Twilight.

\- Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué tipo de magia puede hacer esto?

\- No lo sé… pero lo revisé…

Nuevamente la emoción se apoderaba de Starlight esta vez, se hacía palpable en la velocidad con la cual se comunicaba con su mentora, no sabía explicar porque, pero tanto el libro como el nombre extraño le producían distintas emociones.

\- ¿Qué contiene?

\- No mucho, hay bastantes páginas en blanco, pero en lo que encontré, trata del nombre de quien escribió en él.

\- ¿Cuál es ese nombre? Twilight también comenzaba a sentirse terriblemente intrigada por el contenido del libro que ahora tenía entre cascos.

\- Sunset Shimmer, era Sunset Shimmer… ¿La conoces?

Desde luego, aquello era lógico, tan lógico que Twilight no pudo preverlo por el estado en el cual se encontraba. El sol en la tapa era algo que solo podía pertenecerle a ella; sus se fijaron en el aire, tratando de ver el libro…su oreja derecha se movió, mientras que sus dientes presentaron cierta presión. Viendo aquello, la yegua lavanda, sintió elevarse todavía más aquella intriga.

\- ¿La conoces Twilight?

\- Sí… ella es una amiga que no he visto en mucho tiempo. – Casi murmulló la equina recordando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo el pasado que tenía junto a aquella yegua que conocía en circunstancias tan particulares que apenas podía ser etiquetada bajo el comentario que hizo.

Sunset Shimmer… ese nombre era tan poco mencionado por ella que no era el centro de sus conversaciones, ni siquiera con sus amigas o la princesa Celestia. Pese a su cercanía, tampoco tenía mucho que hablar sobre ella…

Los ojos de Starlight se abrieron para fijarse en la princesa, quien nuevamente, con cierta alarma trató de calmarla poniendo uno de sus casos frénale en su amiga.

\- ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Cómo es ella?

La inquietud de Starlight ahora volvía descontrolarse, pero la princesa de la amistad podía entender aquellos ataques de ansiedad por conocer algo… aunque no le quitaba el efecto escandaloso que tenía en ella.

\- Es una larga historia Starlight… pero ¿Qué dice exactamente lo que leíste?

\- Trata sobre la diferencia que hay entre sus nombres… es algo raro; pero dice muchas cosas interesantes.

La alumna arrebató de inmediato el libro que la princesa sostenía entre cascos para así poder abrirlo y buscar las páginas exactas, pero quizás por los nervios o por la emoción que tenía, saltó una gran cantidad de páginas, para toparse con un nuevo escrito que era separado realmente por un espacio considerable.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Encontré una entrada diferente…

\- ¿Puedes leerlo en voz alta? – Solicitó la mentora direccionando sus oídos a la yegua lavanda; quien abrió sintió nuevamente esa emoción apoderarse de ella.

\- Claro.

El texto era algo corto, pero podía apostar a que tenía un gran significado.

\- _"Han pasado varias semanas desde el incidente con Anon-a-miss; por fin todo está recuperando su normalidad, si es que se puede llamar normal a una escuela donde pasan cosas tan raras. Pero todavía me quedan varias dudas… se han intensificado mucho más desde entonces y me tienen inquieta._

 _¿De dónde viene la magia que está en este mundo? No he podido hallar la respuesta y en estos momentos no creo que tenga importancia para Twilight."_

\- ¿Ahí termina?

\- No, hay más notas aquí atrás. – Señaló Starlight y sin necesidad de que se lo pidiera, continuó leyendo en voz alta. _– "Todavía no puedo creerlo… la magia de este mundo no es de Equestria. Bueno, no es la magia a la cual están acostumbrados en Equestria; ultimadamente he investigado la magia que hay en la escuela. No he sacado conclusiones con asideros sólidos; pero me he preguntado ¿Qué tal si la magia de este mundo no es de un elemento de la armonía, sino de otro lugar? Hasta ahora, tengo las siguientes premisas. Un elemento funciona solo en situaciones especiales, cuando hay cierta armonía o enfoque entre mis amigas, Twilight y quizás yo. Pero después, simplemente no funciona._

 _La música de alguna forma logra liberar chispas de magia. Pero no se da ninguno de los requisitos para que se active la magia de un elemento, claro, podría estar equivocada. Pero, la magia también se consume… también se pierde. Si no hay una fuente que la cree, ¿Qué la está creando? Ahora es donde he descartado tantas hipótesis que me duele la cabeza. Pero finalmente di con una respuesta que no he podido contradecir._

 _Yo creo esa magia, de alguna forma la estoy creando"._

\- _"Me he fijado en mis amigas durante un tiempo, y su magia parece no solo aparecer cuando tocan música, sino que en momentos especiales, momentos en los cuales están en cierta plenitud; pero también he notado que nada en ellas ha cambiado, es como si esa magia las abandonara después de un lapso de tiempo; en Equestria los cambios realizados con magia son perpetuos hasta nuevos cambios, los elementos de la armonía se ligan a sus portadoras y tienen una relación bastante activa. Esta magia apenas es controlada por mis amigas… pero cuando yo la tengo, siento algo más, no es solo por elevarme en el aire o brillar, es algo que se siente tan familiar… es como si sintiera mi propio palpitar. Cuando mis amigas se transforman, también lo siento, incluso es como si se intensificara mucho más y la pregunta sigue ¿Y si esta magia fuera mía?"_

\- _Esta magia definitivamente no se comporta como la magia de Equestria o una magia a la cual estén habituados los ponis. Pero es tan pasiva con mis amigas… conmigo, ese palpitar continua, es una sensación que no puedo describir de otra forma. Lo siento tan propio de mí; y me he fijado que mientras mis amigas están a mi lado… también siento una energía en ellas, una energía similar; el mismo palpitar en otra persona. Es una locura. Pero si esta magia es diferente y tengo estas pruebas poco fiables ¿Qué es esta magia?_

 _\- Esta magia es tan extraña… se ha aferrado a mis amigas de la misma forma que yo lo he hecho… las protege, las cuida. En momentos de peligro o de emociones fuertes, sale convirtiéndolas en híbridos, a mí también… pero hay una diferencia._

 _Hoy canté en el techo del colegio… me sentía bastante feliz, de hecho, nunca sentía algo tan fuerte. Pensé en fénixes, en cómo renacen de sus cenizas, algo similar me pasaba a mí y en medio de la canción, me transformé. Pero esta magia me puso alas de fuego y me rodeó como si fuera un abrazo cálido… ese fuego no era normal, obvio que era mágico, pero tenía un brillo que jamás he visto._

 _Ahora recuerdo que cuando luchábamos contra las sirenas, recordé por un momento a Celestia… ¿Y qué se apareció en el cielo? Una alicornio que lanzó un arcoíris mágico; ¿Qué pasó cuando me enfrenté a Twilight a las mejores amigas de mi vida? Me convertí en una demonio con una piel tan fuerte, con garras y esos ojos que me describen… fuego._

 _¿Controlo mi magia o ella me controla a mí?_

Finalmente las hojas terminaban, no… Starlight observó la hoja de respeto trasera llena con unas palabras que no tenían sentido entre ellas… abajo estaba una frase comprensible.

" _¿Cuál es el primer número que se ocurre?"_

\- 265 – Murmuró ella en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – Cuestionó de inmediato la alicornio, llamando la atención de su protegida.

\- Me pide un número… arriba hay una serie de palabras sin sentido. – Informó ella.

\- Número… palabras…

El silencio se prolongó por largos segundos, hasta que finalmente Twilight exclamó – Eureka - provocando un susto en su protegida, quien mantenía la vista en las frases sin sentido.+

\- ¿Qué? – Inquirió la protegida.

\- Es un código… salta letras la cantidad de veces que te piden los números y lograras descifrar un código oculto

Acallada en pena, temor de vivir el olvido ya no toleré.

038457803759495765

Canterlot # 3045

\- Canterlot 3045…

\- Es una dirección; Starlight, el código es una dirección.

Sin pronunciar más palabras, la unicornio lavanda se dispuso a buscar algunos bits para el pasaje a Canterlot. Ese impulso la volvía a dominar.

\- Starlight, ¿Irás a Canterlot?

\- Sí… por qué no debería ir.

\- Todo esto es muy extraño, ¿Y si fuera un plan para guiarte hacia una trampa?

\- Crees que Sunset Shimmer lo haría.

\- Definitivamente no; pero puede ser otro poni.

\- ¿Cuál?

En todo ese tiempo, Twilight no había hablado a ningún poni más que a sus amigas y Celestia de Sunset Shimmer, no era un tema de conversación popular, tampoco existía mucho que decir al respecto. Sobre todo porque Sunset Shimmer se había alejado paulatinamente de su correspondencia inter dimensional. ¿Y si era algo importante? Algo que requería de la ayuda de Starlight y de ella. Pero entonces, por qué encantar el libro para que solo Starlight lo pudiera ver... de hecho cómo era posible hacer eso.

La yegua lavanda, sintiendo ese impulso ya tenía las monedas y estaba en dirección a la estación de trenes.

\- Espera… iré contigo. Todo esto está bastante extraño. – Señaló la alicornio acompañando a todo galope a su protegida escaleras abajo.

* * *

Wow, espero que este pequeño fic les esté gustando, admito que no puede dejar las cosas como estaban y ahora le daré un final digno. Lamento mucho haber tenido un retraso de casi un mes, pero se presentaron algunos problemas que tuve que atender, ahora que me libré de ellos, puedo volver a la rutina de la escritura de fics, aunque no con la misma cantidad de tiempo, por lo cual el plazo de actualización para este fic, será de dos semanas por capítulo, bien, espero sus comentarios; nos leemos pronto.


	5. 721

El viaje en tren parecía ralentizarse, los pocos pasajeros se hallaban en vagones diferentes, afortunadamente; pues Twilight caminaba nerviosamente en el que se hallaba junto a Starlight, quien con sus ojos inquietos trataba de centrarse en el libro, sin poder lograrlo y distraerse con Twilight.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que ella te ayudó a vencer a esas sirenas?

\- Sí, sin ella no lo hubiéramos logrado. – Afirmaba Twilight asombrando a su alumna.

Sunset Shimmer se había llenado de significado. Mediante todo lo contado por su maestra, ahora sabía que esa poni estaba en otra dimensión, que había sido enfrentada, reformada y después, la clave para vencer a unas enemigas que se alimentaban de la negatividad que despertaban en quienes las rodeaban.

Pero después, Twilight pudo contar el resto a grandes rasgos, porque no había estado allí; Sunset se topó con el equivalente de su mentora en aquella dimensión paralela; pero las cosas no salieron exactamente como lo hubiera esperado, al final, aquella muchacha de anteojos terminó siendo reformada. Después, llegó un tiempo en el cual la comunicación entre dimensiones paró de repente para extenderse hasta el presente.

\- De hecho. – Twilight dudó por unos segundos. – Yo no pude contrarrestar el hechizo de las sirenas. Sunset halló la clave y… con lo que dices… todo cambia.

Starlight sabía reconocer bien cuando su mentora le ocultaba algo, también cuando pensaba intensamente.

\- Qué cambia Twilight.

\- Ella tiene razón, nunca me he preguntado sobre las sirenas o lo que pasó en la batalla de bandas o mucho después.

El sonido del tren comenzando a frenar distrajo a ambas por un momento, Starlight observó la ciudad de Canterlot, estaban cerca de encontrar la verdad; el número se encontraba cerca de la estación de trenes, en un área tranquila o al menos eso dijo Twilight, quien pensativa de pronto había entrado en un silencio poco común en ella.

\- Ella dice que no había forma de que quedara magia para que la usaran.

\- Sí, eso tiene sentido, pero ¿De dónde vino la magia que usamos para vencerlas?

Starlight también se quedó pensativa, era la misma pregunta que Sunset se hizo y tenía una hipótesis, una que de momento era impensable, una poni como ella, con sus cambios, con el corazón que Twilight juraba haber visto, simplemente no podría contener magia obscura ni hacer uso de ella, eso era impensable.

Ambas se dirigieron a todo galope hacia el número de vivienda escrito en el libro. Atravesando lo que parecieron ser más de diez manzanas llenas de casas pintorescas, con el diseño urbano de Canterlot que hacía recuerdo a la antigua construcción unicornia en su respectivo reino. La calzada empedrada resonaba al contacto de sus cascos, una vez llegadas, ambas tuvieron el mismo pensamiento: ¿Cómo se supone que abrirían la puerta?

Seguramente tenía puesta la cerradura, o quizás adentro había alguien esperándolas.

\- ¡Qué tal si Sunset Shimmer está dentro! – Exclamó de pronto la unicornio de pelaje lavanda sorprendiendo a su mentora.

\- No lo sé… ella no parecía querer volver a Equestria. – Su voz cambió en cierta medida, pues en su momento, fue bastante impactante que aquella amiga tan particular no deseara visitarla siquiera. – no sabemos qué hay allí dentro. Si ella está esperando, creo que será mejor que vaya primero.

\- ¿No crees que pueda haber un peligro en todo esto?

\- Lo dudo, nadie sabe de ella… y si se comunicó de esta forma, debe ser porque enserio necesita de nuestra ayuda.

Aquella fe ciega en esa amiga de la que tanto le había hablado en el viaje era comprensible; enserio tenía un juicio positivo de ella; solo que Starlight tenía cierto presentimiento, una duda que no se solidificaba en nada más que en una sospecha de la credibilidad de los sucesos, era similar a un vacío.

\- Llegamos. – Advirtió Twilight parándose sobre sus cascos traseros para ver a través de una ventana descubierta; la cual tenía cortinas tan gruesas que apenas lograba ver algo dentro; había una iluminación procedente de algún punto en el techo y eso era todo lo que podía ver.

De pronto, un dolor de cabeza leve hizo presa a Starlight por un breve segundo, de inmediato recordó la descripción que Twilight le dio de esa poni que tanto la intrigaba. "ojos turquesa, pelaje ámbar; cabello de color rojo y amarillo, pero con un peinado que se parecía algo al de Rarity".

\- Espera Twilight, yo la vi el otro día; cuando estabas en la cumbre de princesas aquí… en Canterlot… - Entrecortando sus palabras, aquel recuerdo era tan instantáneo, tan difuso que una vez cuestionado por ella misma empezó a creer que era uno de esos sueños tan realistas que se pueden tomar por reales.

\- Starlight ese día te fuiste a Ponyville porque estabas cansada o creo que fue porque Trixie necesitaba tu ayuda… ¿En qué momento exacto la viste?

Tan pronto como ese recuerdo llegó, desapareció, dejando una estela de confusión a su paso de la cual la yegua lavanda no supo salir. Su silencio se aletargó unos instantes hasta que el dolor de cabeza regresó, ahí estaba otra vez.

\- La vi en la cafetería de Banana Joe; estaba tomando una taza de chocolate… tenía todas las descripciones que me diste, el mismo color de pelaje, de cabello… incluso de ojos.

¿Y si estaba ocurriendo algo malo con Sunset Shimmer? Inexplicablemente, Twilight abrió la cerradura con un hechizo y pasó al interior de aquella casa, impulsivamente se dirigió hacia el interior, apenas ingresó, se percató de la obscuridad reinante en el lugar, en el silencio y también en la presencia de aquella luz que ingresaba desde una ventana en el techo. Todo el interior estaba vacío, solo paredes desnudas, pisos abandonados, emitiendo crujidos por su vejez y el polvo que rodeaba todo el lugar, combinado por una ausencia de cualquier rastro de vida. Extrañamente, sintió un frio recorrer su espalda.

Sus ojos inquietos pronto se encontraron con el único punto en todo el lugar que tenía cierta iluminación; en el piso yacía un libro con el símbolo de la Cutie Mark de Sunset Shimmer. Starlight ingresó a la casa abandonada para verse envuelta dentro del mismo entorno que su amiga, el polvo comenzaba a dispersare con el ingreso del viento a través de la puerta. Ante sus ojos también saltó la presencia del libro. Twilight abrió el libro de par en par para observar el contenido sin más preámbulos.

" _Por fin lo entiendo, estoy aterrada; pero lo entiendo:_

 _Mi magia es magia obscura, de alguna forma puedo generarla y lo estoy haciendo. Todo tiene sentido ahora, mi talento en magia, la reacción que tuvo mi cuerpo cuando me puse la corona de Twilight, mis transformaciones._

 _Me siento tan… anonadada, no sé cómo expresarlo, por un lado significa que he hallado la causa por la cual todavía hay magia aquí, pero también significa que soy portadora de algo único, algo que entiendo de forma diferente a como se hace en Equestria._

 _Allá la magia obscura es vista con un enorme tabú; mientras se ha construido un sistema educativo en magia que se centra en la magia… no sé cómo llamarla… tal vez normal o regula, ha despreciado la magia obscura, y les doy la razón._

 _Porque la magia obscura fácilmente corrompe a los ponis, creo que incluso estuvo a punto de corromperme a mí, a ser una poni cruel; pero lo que pasa ahora es que no siento la misma influencia, desde que he tomado conciencia de esto, de hecho me ha sido mucho más fácil entenderla y controlarla._

 _Por ahora puedo leer las mentes de los demás; pero mientras más lo pienso, creo que también está a mi alcance poder hacer miles de cosas más… ¿Y estas piedras que ahora tenemos?"_

La princesa de la amistad se llevó uno de sus cascos a la cabeza para tratar de ayudarse a entender lo que acababa de leer, a su lado Starlight pasivamente también se sentaba sobre el piso. No mediaron palabra alguna, intercambiando una mirada, Twilight pasó varias páginas, donde yacía una anotación diferente, aquello se parecía más a un diario que a cualquier otra cosa.

" _Las sorpresas no dejan de llegar, mientras más recuerdo e investigo, más me convenzo de que esta magia se ha extendido a mis amigas, no se han resfriado en más de seis meses, no se cansan con facilidad… además, tienen esos poderes. Pero todo eso ha pasado frente a mis ojos sin haberlo deseado."_

Página breve, pero tan significativa que inmediatamente provocó en la mentora tantas preguntas como hipótesis.

" _Hoy he tratado de transformarme en cualquiera de las formas que adquirí en el pasado y ahora la cosa si se ha puesto seria. Si deseaba tener esas alas de fuego que solo se aparecieron una vez y que me recuerdan mucho a un fénix, no sucedió mucho, pero cuando recordé las propiedades de esas alas, finalmente se generaron. Después, pasé mucho tiempo recordando las descripciones que me dieron mis amigas de la criatura en la que me convertí en el baile de otoño; entonces sucedió lo que menos habría deseado. Mis ojos se transformaron en esferas llenas de obscuridad y con un círculo de luz en cada uno. Esos ojos enserio me aterraron._

 _Esta magia me está dando muchas pautas para entender la magia y cómo funciona; estoy cerca de entenderla; pero lo mantendré en secreto, nadie debe saberlo."_

En menos de una página, en una sencilla anotación Twilight veía a Sunset Shimmer de forma diferente a como lo hizo antes, al parecer tenía bien justificado haber sido una estudiante de Celestia; por su parte, Starlight no dejaba de sorprenderse de la velocidad con la cual Sunset Shimmer ascendía en el conocimiento de la magia.

" _He recordado tantas cosas, esta magia es más veloz, es mucho más fácil de manipular que la magia corriente y sin embargo, alcanza niveles de complejidad que ni siquiera Star Swirl alcanzó. Las transformaciones son una consecuencia de un entorno y de una decisión. Tienen una cantidad inmensa de variables. No son siempre las mismas porque las situaciones son diferentes y porque el estado en el que nos encontramos cuando pasamos por ellas no son siempre los mismos._

 _Mis amigas tienen una gama de transformación, así como yo tengo la mía; pero la mía es mucho más amplia por una simple razón. Yo soy la fuente de esa magia. "_

 _Los niveles de complejidad de esta magia, tal cual la manipulo ahora, crecen a medida que mis conocimientos se amplían; digo, la magia regular necesita de cierta concentración, ciertos sentimientos puros de corazón para ser fuerte… también necesita de una constante práctica en la conjuración. Esta magia es más directa, fría; pero al mismo tiempo es tan viva que ese palpitar se ha hecho mucho más fuerte._

 _Mientras más lo pienso, más considero que esta magia no solo me obedece, sino que también me está escuchando… suena raro, pero si aclaro las cosas, diría que obedece las órdenes que le doy, y también reacciona ante mis deseos de forma pasiva… si deseo una manzana, esta no aparece… pero cuando conjuro su aparición, es tan sabrosa, tan deliciosa que incluso se parece a las de los comerciales. Si pienso en lo mal arreglada que estoy en la mañana, no pasa nada; pero, una vez más, conjuro el hechizo y me arregla como habría deseado hacerlo hace una semana. Sin embargo, si tengo especificaciones y no deseo que agregue nada más, obedece al pie de la letra._

 _Ahora mismo estoy cometiendo un error fatal, tratar la magia como algo vivo; sabemos desde Star Swirl, que la magia se guía con razón, sentimientos y concentración, que no tiene vida propia. Sin embargo, si posee una especie de memoria que no supo explicar. Al decir que me obedece, es como si afirmara que tiene vida propia; no encuentro otra palabra. Tampoco creo que tenga vida; es mejor decir que tiene otra relación, otra forma de relacionarse con el conjurador."_

Magia prohibida; aquello tenía todas las señales de estar ingresando en algo terriblemente malo, la de pelaje morado se guardó sus palabras para repensar mejor la situación; quizás sus palabras eran bastante ambiguas como para interpretarlas de forma literal. Sí, Sunset no sería capaz de volver a sus viejas andanzas. Pensando firmemente en ello, la princesa de la amistad volvió a concentrarse en el libro, dejando a Starlight sin la oportunidad de hablar.

" _La magia de mis amigas es extraña, está enteramente limitada a unos pocos hechizos, sus transformaciones no han cambiado mucho desde la batallad de las bandas y tampoco parecen tener la capacidad de crear su propia magia. De alguna forma mi relación con ellas ha creado una relación de magia. Es como si se hubiera creado un vínculo mágico, yo creo esta magia o mejor dicho, energía las ha invadido de alguna forma._

 _Me pregunto ¿Se sentirán tan extrañas como yo? Digo, yo vengo de un mundo donde la magia existe, se manifiesta y es controlada, cuando las vi usar su magia me sentí bien por ellas, era como si algo que me faltara finalmente regresara a mí. Pero acaso no son raras por tener ese poder ¿Cómo reacciona el resto? Me cuesta creer que consideren esto como algo fantástico. Si supiera que les dañara en algún sentido, les quitaría de inmediato la magia. Sin embargo, nada pasa, no les afecta, ni se sienten extrañas y es más, confían en que esta magia es buena._

 _No mentiré, volver a tener magia es una bendición, magia que puedo controlar cuándo y dónde quiera, eso me trae feliz; mi única preocupación son mis amigas, las estoy observando con todo el cuidado que puedo hacerlo, y si son consideradas extrañas… sé que podemos serlo juntas."_

\- Oh Sunset, Qué has hecho. – Dijo finalmente Twilight temiendo lo peor. Mas en esta ocasión, fue Starlight quien cambió de páginas para hallar otro escrito.

" _Mis amigas me hacen entender la magia de la amistad… me han dado la clave para hacerlo. En realidad, va más allá que una moral, las explicaciones que los ponis tienen de la magia de la amistad no bastan para explicarlo, creo que estoy en el umbral de entenderla de una forma que no se ha entendido hasta ahora."_

Otro pequeño texto corto que parecía decir poco, pero que Twilight memorizó, algo allí olía terriblemente mal… Sunset había hecho tantas cosas al margen de cualquier vigilancia o tutela, que era difícil creer que no estuviese cometiendo errores. Después de todo, pasó micho tiempo alejada de Equestria ¿Cómo se supone que estaba al tanto de las nuevas investigaciones en magia o de los nuevos hechizos?

" _Extraño a mis amigas, este fin de semana se hace eterno y yo solo quiero verlas, reír, pasar alguna pijamada… salir de compras o hacer ejercicio con Rainbow, una fiesta con Pinkie Pie, las extraño mucho y creo que esta magia solo me une más a ellas. Creo que esta magia no porta ningún peligro para nadie._

 _Recuerdo que una vez le dije a Twilight que amaba a mis amigas; ahora sé que eso es cierto, no podría decirlo, pero las amo tanto que podría recibir una traición de cualquiera de ellas y aun así la seguiría amando. Eso es algo que los humanos jamás entenderán; es otra cosa que he aprendido, los ponis entienden y sienten la amistad con una intensidad superior al de un humano. Ese amor hacia un amigo es algo que aquí no se encuentra, pero por lo que he visto, si existe en Equestria, es más. Creo que en algún momento todos llegan a tener un amigo o amiga al que realmente aman como amigo y eso en Equestria no es igual al amor que se tiene al poni especial. Por lo que siento ahora, me atrevería a decir que incluso es superior a aquel._

 _Ahora entiendo por qué Celestia deseaba que tuviera amigas."_

Starlight finalmente sintió cierto alivio, estaba dando con una parte que desconoció de esa tal Sunset Shimmer, pero ¿amor? Esa palabra era fuerte para un amigo ¿O no? Lo que decía era más o menos congruente, se podía apreciar por toda Equestria ese comportamiento de amistad, incluso su mentora le había dado tantos testimonios que no podía negar su veracidad.

" _A veces pienso en Celestia, en el pasado que tengo y durante este tiempo… han pasado tantas cosas y he cambiado tanto. Al principio me perdí, no sabía quién era ni qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer. En Equestria la búsqueda de un objetivo en la vida es la tarea más grande de cada poni; la locura por las Cutie Marks al final es eso, hallar un objetivo, algo que hacer en la vida._

 _Mi Cutie Mark se parece a la de Celestia, pero es opuesta en muchos sentidos, el atardecer es el final del día, el principio de la noche. La suya está ligada directamente con el día, así como la de Luna está ligada a la noche. Pero hasta ahora, jamás pude intuir a qué se refería. Primero pensé que significaba que estaba destinada al trono, después pensé que se debía a un nuevo orden que debía llegar a Equestria, después, dejé de prestarle importancia, creí que solo era un símbolo mágico que nada tenía que ver con lo que hacía._

 _Finalmente comprendo qué significa; está ligado a mi magia, así como la de Twilight, Luna, Celestia, Cadance u otras unicornios y alicornios; pero se opone a todas ellas, por lo que descubrí. Mi magia es obscura, la de ellas es regular, incluso la de Luna parece serlo, aunque tendría que averiguarlo por mí misma. Es aterrador, porque, si alguna de ellas llegara a enterarse, creerían de mí lo peor, creerían que he vuelto a ser malvada, cruel… o como fuera antes de tomar este nuevo camino."_

" _En Equestria todos los ponis ven la magia obscura como algo malo, un tabú, reprobable, indeseable… si una poni o un hechicero se atrevía o se atreve a ingresar a la magia obscura, es detenido, suspendido de sus cargos y enclaustrado; claro que una de las pocas excepciones es la princesa Luna, aunque ahora que lo pienso, no hay registros de que los elementos de la armonía se volvieran en su contra automáticamente como me ocurrió a mí._

 _De todas formas, nos crían para temer a la magia obscura y no ayuda que muchas de las criaturas más peligrosas que conocemos tengan relación directa con esa magia – aunque también tengo mis dudas sobre eso – Estoy segura de que no entenderían, y si ellos no entienden es más que seguro que las princesas tampoco lo harán. Así que no me hago esperanzas de que alguna vez pueda decírselo a Twilight o a cualquier princesa, quizás a mis amigas, pero tengo que convencerlas de muchas cosas antes."_

" _Ahora tengo un miedo que mantengo en secreto: Celestia. Lo he pensado durante varios días seguidos y sé que ella lo supo desde un principio. No me lo creo, pero ¿Qué tal si de alguna manera pudo detectar que mi magia es obscura y no regular? Eso explicaría porque me nombró su estudiante y protegida, me quería tener bajo su vigilancia directa; eso explica sus esfuerzos en tratar de cambiar mi punto de vista, explica su comportamiento conmigo, también explica la facilidad con la que me expulsó._

 _Si ella sabe todo eso, es cuestión de tiempo para que Twilight le cuente todo lo que he estado haciendo aquí, las transformaciones, los poderes mágicos, la velocidad con la cual comprendí la magia de la amistad en comparación a mi amiga alicornio. Y cuando lo haga, estoy segura de que Celestia temerá mi poder, porque al ser obscuro, al estar alejado de Equestria es una amenaza silenciosa, incontrolable a menos que ella venga aquí por su cuenta, cosa que no pasará._

 _Entonces, es mejor dejar de contar todas estas cosas a Twilight, aunque creo que ta es demasiado tarde como para tomar medidas, solo me queda esperar la movida de Celestia, porque ella actuará convencida de que tiene las mejores intenciones para Equestria y apostaría que también para mí._

… _Celestia, si solo pudiera hacerla cambiar de parecer."_

La melena de Twilight se puso en punta, sus sentidos comenzaban a sufragar a un anonadamiento del cual no pudo reaccionar hasta que sintió el casco de Starlight meciéndola suavemente para devolverla.

\- Twilight, reacciona de una vez.

\- ¿Lo leíste?

\- Sí. – Respondió la yegua lavanda sin más palabras qué decir, Sunset Shimmer comenzaba a ser un nombre que ella tenía en una consideración afable. Pero ahora, todo tenía un cambio de 180° grados. Ni bien pensó en ello, otro dolor de cabeza se presentó.

Entonces, los ojos de Starlight se abrieron de par en par; su respiración se incrementó y sus cejas adoptaron la posición acostumbrada en sus episodios de histeria que a veces solía tener. A su mentora no le pasó desapercibido y de inmediato centró toda su atención en ella.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Sunset Shimmer… yo, yo la conocí hace casi dos meses atrás; Twilight, ahora recuerdo todo. Ella conversó conmigo durante más de una hora y después. – Nuevamente la memoria de la alumna se veía frustrada en su intento por rememorar todo ese pasado tan furtivo como sugestivo.

\- ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

\- No pude. Mis recuerdos solo llegan de la nada. Cuando trato de recordarlo no puedo.

\- Algo está muy mal aquí. – En ese momento, la preocupación de Twilight fue tan evidente que se transfirió hacia su alumna mediante su mirada llena de inquietud. Ambas se voltearon al diario. Pasando las páginas hasta llegar a las finales.

" _¡Está pasando!, Celestia le ha pedido a Twilight el diario con el cual nos comunicábamos, sus mensajes son cortos, pero la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ella está tramando algo, no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que pida que atraviese el portal para ir a verla. Es difícil engañar a la poni de la que aprendí a mentir y será mejor que no me arriesgue a hacer eso._

 _Tengo que buscar una salida; no pasará mucho hasta que Celestia me considere su enemiga; si su celo protector por Equestria le puede obligar a convertir a su hermana en piedra, no quiero saber lo que me espera. Así que estoy metida en algo fuerte. Todavía no hallo solución, solo sé que hablar con ella, sin pruebas contundentes será perder el tiempo._

 _Trataré de distraerla todo lo que pueda, hasta entonces tengo que hallar una solución"._

Sin más interrupciones y con el corazón en la boca, Twilight dio la vuelta la página para buscar algún último indicio sin importarle que Starlight todavía no hubiese terminado de leer.

" _Las cosas se han ido al demonio demasiado rápido, no he podido hallar ninguna salida lógica. No puedo convencer a Celestia de que no represento un peligro para Equestria; me duele saber que me considere así._

 _No planee nada en absoluto, estoy en un callejón sin más que una salida y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, no tengo otra que seguirla y esperar lo mejor."_

¿Cuál salida? Qué se supone que Sunset iría a hacer.

Sin perder más tiempo, Twilight comenzó a conjurar una transportación, ir tan lejos requería de una cantidad considerable de magia, por lo cual debía concentrarse en el jardín del castillo de las princesas.

\- Espera Twilight; esto puede ser una broma o cualquier cosa.

\- No con ella. – Fue la única afirmación de la alicornio antes de observar en la pared frente a ellas un cuadro. Lo observó de forma rápida.

Era una fotografía de Sunset Shimmer junto a sus amigas. "Ella está aquí para protegerlas" conjeturó su mente poco antes de que la transportación se efectuara; ambas aparecieron en el jardín del castillo.

\- Busca a Celestia o a Luna de inmediato. – Le ordenó a su aprendiz.

\- Sí. – Manifestó la yegua poco antes de galopar en dirección al palacio.

La expresión de Twilight era algo preocupante, Starlight no le había visto ponerse en un estado de alerta y actividad desde la última vez que se enfrentaron.

Al separarse, Twilight fue a recorrer el jardín donde sabía que a veces su antigua mentora solía dar paseos. Su galope tuvo un ligero decremento desde que se convirtió en princesa; mas, mantuvo el paso a través de la red de laberintos; no obstante, de inmediato comprendió que así no lograría hallarla jamás, así que usó sus alas para elevarse. El resultado fue que halló la silueta de su mentora al menos a treinta metros de donde estaba originalmente.

\- ¡Princesa Celestia! – Gritó poco antes de dirigirse en clavado hacia ella. Tenía una gran cantidad de preguntas y preocupaciones que no abandonaron ni abandonarían su mente hasta resolverlos.

Tomada por sorpresa la alicornio de pelaje blanco la observó directamente, estaba parada en una sección del laberinto donde se hallaba una estatua que Twilight se demoró varios segundos en reconocer, pero cuando lo hizo, nuevamente se abrumó hasta perder la velocidad y pararse frente a ella. Los ojos de su antigua mentora demostraban una preocupación no muy diferente a la suya.

* * *

Por fin llegamos a esta altura del Fic, estamos cerca del final pero ¿Qué les aguarda a mentora y a aprendiz? ¿Qué dirá Celestia? ¿Qué pasará? ¿Por qué el título de cada capítulo es un número tan extraño? Muchas de estas preguntas y otras serán respondidas en próximos capítulos. Espero que les esté gustando.


	6. 725

Los ojos de Celestia observaban con atención a su alumna estrella que ya no estaba bajo su tutela; pero que no por ello dejaba de verla con un afecto similar.

\- Princesa Celestia ¿Por qué está esta estatua aquí y por qué es idéntica a Sunset Shimmer?

La referida apenas podía creer la casualidad tan grande en la cual la había encontrado.

\- Twilight, conoces las respuestas a esas preguntas, mejor te responderé por qué.

Aquella respuesta era inesperada. Se suponía que algunos villanos y enemigos de Equestria estaban ocultos entre los cientos de monumentos que había dentro del laberinto.

\- Lo hice porque no tenía alternativa. – Entonces, la mirada de Celestia decaía hasta llegar a un extremo de tristeza que Twilight había visto en contadísimas ocasiones.

\- ¿Me está diciendo que ella es…?

La alicornio afirmó con la cabeza, sin perder la tristeza que cubría por completo su rostro; en aquel estado apenas si podía ponerle atención a Twilight, ella podía verlo claramente.

\- Ella era un gran peligro Twilight, vino aquí hace casi dos meses atrás. Pedía que evitara un ataque ficticio, pensaba que lo estaba lanzando contra ella y me rogó que lo detuviera.

\- Pero usted no sería capaz de hacer algo así… ¿Por qué llegaría aquí a pedir eso? – Twilight de inmediato formulaba preguntas algo que Celestia tenía siempre en muy alta estimación.

\- Perdió la razón, estaba en un estado que no supe manejar; amenazaba con atacarme si no detenía el ataque ficticio

Twilight observaba la expresión de Sunset Shimmer, la conoció más como humana que como poni, pero en sus rasgos faciales existía una señal de resistencia; pero efectuada no al dolor, sino a otro motivo.

\- Princesa, ¿Por qué llegaría a creer en ello?

\- Twilight, hace tiempo comencé a comunicarme con ella y todo marchó bien. La noté distante al poco tiempo de comenzar a escribirnos.

\- ¿Ocurrió cuando me pidió prestado el diario con el cual me comunicaba con ella? – Inquirió nuevamente Twilight.

\- Sí, no pude evitarlo. Debes entender que entre ella y yo todo terminó terriblemente mal; traté de solucionarlo. No me di cuenta de sus cambios hasta que fue demasiado tarde; la llame para tratar de razonar con ella y entonces, una cosa llevo a la otra.

El rostro afligido de la princesa del sol fue tan convincente que Twilight se acercó para darle ánimos, si ese era el caso, incluso ella habría tomado aquella opción.

Sin embargo, un detalle que escapó temporalmente de toda duda se hizo presente. Sunset también tenía una versión de los hechos, una que incluía muchos más factores, que, a duras penas era igualado por la argumentación de Celestia.

\- Pero si ella temía por un ataque ficticio ¿Por qué no vino conmigo primero?

\- No lo sé Twilight; pero es ya muy tarde para realizar cualquier acción. Quise tratar de convencerla de que no era verdad; pero no me creyó.

La tristeza en los ojos de Celestia con pesar observaron a su alumna, su cuerpo sentado en el empedrado mientras doblaba el lomo y bajaba la cabeza era más que clara. Decaída como estaba. Las preguntas de Twilight perdían fundamento.

Mas mucho antes de que siquiera pensara en unos nuevos o estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo, una carroza real comenzaba a bajar de los cielos. Hecha de un cristal resistente, ambas princesas la identificaron al instante. Su cabello peinado como una cascada, sus colores tan contrastados entre sí, su pelaje salmón.

\- ¡Twilight! – Enunció entusiasmada ante la presencia de su cuñada – Cuñada.

\- ¡Cadance! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le respondió la alicornio más joven para aproximársele.

\- Sí Cadance, ¿Por qué estás aquí? La cumbre de princesas está programada dentro de una semana.

\- Princesas. – Reverenció con formalidad la princesa del reino de Cristal poco antes de hacer levitar una hoja doblada en tres. – Recibí esta carta hoy en la mañana.

\- ¿Qué dice exactamente? – Interpeló la princesa de la amistad, viéndose más que intrigada por la casualidad con la cual Cadance se presentaba.

 _\- "Querida princesa Cadance:_

 _Me dirijo a su realeza porque no hallo protección en ninguna otra corona de Equestria. Me he visto presa de una persecución de enemigos tan peligrosos que incluso el nombrarlos en esta carta llama a serias represiones por parte de estos._

 _Si en su generosidad y tolerancia puede tomarse unos momentos de su vida en pos de una poni indefensa ante estas adversidades, tenga por seguro que habrá hecho justicia a sus más grandes virtudes por las cuales la admiro y también por las cuales me siento avergonzada al solicitar su ayuda._

 _A cambio, no tengo más que ofrecerle que mi eterna gratitud; espero pueda ayudar a su leal súbdita hoy en la corte de la princesa Celestia, donde expondré el peligro al cual me hallo sometida y del cual estoy segura las princesas me ayudarán a salir._

 _Con admiración y solemne respeto: SS_ " – Al terminar de leer en voz alta la nota, tanto Twilight como Celestia compartieron una mirada llena de intriga, pero causada por distintas razones.

\- ¡Twilight, Twilight: encontré a la princesa Luna! – Advertía Starlight mientras galopaba en dirección al que ahora era el foco de una reunión casual de princesas.

Luna no tardó en llegar detrás de Starlight, sus ojos no tardaron en brincar de poni en poni, hasta percatarse de la presencia de todas las presentes.

\- Qué está pasando aquí. – Celestia tuvo un breve momento para procesar semejante cantidad de sucesos que aparentemente eran de mero azar. – Sunset Shimmer. – Dijo en voz alta, mostrando una conclusión precisa.

El cuerno de la princesa del sol apuntó a la estatua, realmente le dolía hacerlo; pero no tenía de otra. Un rayo fue emitido directamente a la estatua; pero, con sorprendente rapidez e igualando la velocidad con la cual llegó a esa conclusión, Twilight emitió otro rayo para interceptar el suyo; dibujando direcciones opuestas de noventa grados al rechazarse la una con la otra, la estatua no tuvo el más mínimo roce; mas el pasto humeante fue una alarmante señal que impulsó a todas a entrar en una guardia a la espera de algún otro indicio.

\- Twilight ¿Qué está pasando? – Demandó Starlight, quien se hallaba al lado de Luna.

\- Esta estatua es Sunset Shimmer, la poni de tus recuerdos, la SS que envió la carta a Cadance.

\- Pero cómo pudo haberlo. – Cuestionó la princesa del imperio de cristal viendo el rostro ahora rebelado de aquella súbdita leal que imaginó de mil formas distintas, pero nunca en un estado de petrificación.

\- Twilight, debemos destruir la estatua, Sunset Shimmer es mucho más peligrosa de lo que piensas. – En un santiamén, la tristeza de la princesa del Sol cambió por una evidente postura defensiva, los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron, sus ojos, curvados y posados en la estatua no la dejarían ni por un solo segundo.

\- ¿Por qué? – Interpeló la princesa de la amistad.

\- La carta de Cadance, venir a mi corte cuando no había nadie más… ¿Cómo viniste aquí por cierto? – Conjeturó la princesa Celestia

De un momento a otro, las imágenes de los dos días pasados llegaron a la mente de Twilight.

\- Unos diarios de Sunset Shimmer. – Alcanzó a responder.

\- Es por eso que ella es peligrosa Twilight, sabe mentir como no te imaginas, manipula a los demás, no tiene el menor reparo en usar cualquier medio con tal de lograr su objetivo y ahora que ha perdido la razón, es un peligro para sus amigas y para Equestria.

Starlight Glimmer de pronto cayó al piso con un dolor de cabeza, las cuatro yeguas la observaron, pues emitió un chillido de dolor. Un segundo, quizás dos… en ese corto periodo de tiempo que Celestia desvió su atención: la estatua emitió un sonido seco, como el de los platos al romperse.

Se volteó inmediatamente para disparar un rayo mágico, dejando solo una capucha quemándose mientras descendía hasta el césped.

\- Princesa… - Las palabras de Twilight simplemente no salían, en su distracción había olvidado el hecho de que se hallaba protegiendo a Sunset Shimmer, su amiga; ahora, era demasiado tarde para pedirle cualquier explicación.

\- Espero que puedas perdonarme. No tenía más opciones que hacer esto. – Una voz familiar hizo que a Twilight se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Celestia giró de inmediato para tratar de lanzar otro rayo en dirección a quien hace solo un segundo consideró como desaparecida de la faz de Equestria.

Sunset puso un casco sobre Starlight y canalizando un conjuro, liberó a la unicornio de su dolor. Esta al verla, inmediatamente lanzó un rayo; el cual fue seguido de un rayo por parte de Celestia.

La unicornio de pelaje ámbar recibió ambos impactos, cayendo pesadamente sobre el empedrado, al lado de Luna, con cuyos ojos todavía llenos de incredulidad entabló una conexión corta.

Esa unicornio era la famosa Sunset Shimmer, de la cual, su hermana hablaba tan poco, pero que parecía sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, ahora era atacada ferozmente por esta; su hermana no era así, a menos claro que no tuviera alternativa, a menos de que el peligro fuera totalmente real; se puso en guardia ni bien llegó a ese pensamiento. Esa poni tenía algo malo, de lo contrario no hubiera sido atacada por su hermana.

\- Maldita, tú, ¡Tú me quitaste la memoria! - Gritaba furibunda la protegida de la princesa de la amistad mientras se apartaba hasta llegar a pocos metros de distancia de Twilight y la princesa Celestia.

Al ver que dos de las princesas la estaban apuntando con sus cuernos, Starlight contactó con Cadance y con Twilight poco antes de hablar.

\- Princesas, vengo aquí en son de paz.

Había recibido dos impactos de los rayos mágicos de Celestia y Starlight Glimmer, Twilight las tenía a ambas como superiores en magia; pero eso no bastaba para convencerla de que Sunset Shimmer fuera su enemiga. Cadance por su lado estaba indecisa, no conocía nada al respecto, más que una pequeña reseña dada en el imperio de cristal, la primera vez que su camino se cruzó con el de Sunset Shimmer; es decir, por lo que sabía, tenía más razones para pensar que la poni herida en el piso tenía culpabilidad.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué significa todo lo que hiciste? – Demandó saber la yegua de pelaje salmón, observando atentamente a la desconocida.

\- Cadance, no le des el beneficio de la duda, entiendan que ella es un peligro muy serio. – Advirtió Celestia poco antes de hacer levitar a la unicornio de ojos turquesa, quien no le prestaba atención y solo se centró en Cadance.

En medio de aquel inverosímil escenario, Twilight analizaba todo en su cabeza, las incongruencias, las coincidencias… era un dilema del cual no podría salir hasta tener más datos.

\- Hace dos meses atrás, llegué aquí para ser parte de un juicio; un juicio, era la acusada de varios cargos injustos y mi única juez, testigo y jurado fue Celestia.

Las tres princesas se miraron entre sí, el lugar estaba cargado de una tensión ascendente; el menor movimiento, la menor palabra mal utilizada desencadenaría el final de Sunset Shimmer, Cadance y Twilight lo tenían presente.

\- Sunset, no hables como si fueras la víctima; eres un peligro e incluso tú lo sabes.

Cadance estuvo a punto de hablar, pero un rayo fue emitido por el cuerno de Starlight, no pasó mucho hasta que Sunset se transportara. Librándose de la telequinesis de Celestia y de la misma forma, sin previo pensamiento, las restante cuatro ponis lanzaron rayos y hechizos en distintas direcciones, poco antes de que se dieran cuenta. Las cinco llegaron a la gran habitación donde yacía el trono de Celestia.

\- Bien, no quieren razonar… entonces no me queda de otra. – Sunset Shimmer estaba detrás de una columna que fue atacada por Celestia de inmediato, pero esta se transportó nuevamente.

\- Celestia, esto es entre tú y yo… las demás, pueden hacerse a un lado. – Advirtió Sunset poco antes de volver a transportarse ante el lanzamiento de otro rayo mágico.

El silencio comenzó a mostrarse. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la luz que atravesaba los cristales se obscureciera hasta ser casi nula. Luna de inmediato perforó el cristal para ver al cielo. ¡Era un eclipse!

\- Princesas, esta es su última advertencia, dejen de atacarme o me veré obligada a atacarlas a ustedes.

\- ¡Espera Starlight! – Frenó Twilight reaccionando finalmente. – Sunset, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

\- Defendiéndome Twilight, Celestia es la única que tiene el poder para juzgar a los casos especiales como yo… sé que todas ustedes lo ven como normal; pero piénsenlo, son princesas; ¿No deberían tener alguna inferencia en casos especiales como el mío?

\- ¿Para qué mientas y finjas nuevamente? ellas no te conocen como yo lo hago Sunset, la justicia contigo no sería imparcial ni consideraría todos los puntos como yo lo hago.

\- Por si no lo sabías, el pasado no es hoy. – Recalcó la yegua detrás de la columna; de por sí ya estaba en serios problemas con una princesa ahora tenía a dos en su contra y dos que todavía no estaban decididas; sin contar con Starlight que tranquilamente podía igualar a una princesa en magia.

\- Princesa Celestia, me siento en la obligación de escuchar la versión de Sunset Shimmer antes de llegar a cualquier juicio. – Enunció Twilight lo suficientemente como para que la yegua detrás de la columna escuchara.

\- También yo. – Acotó Cadance levantando su cuerno.

\- No sean ingenuas, creer en su palabra es el peor error que pueden cometer. – Afirmó Celestia disparando una vez más.

Sunset Shimmer volvió a evitar el golpe transportándose a una nueva dirección.

\- Twilight, estoy segura de que ya leíste los diarios que dejé en tu biblioteca y en mi antigua casa. Todo eso es cierto, mi magia es obscura, pero no por eso deje de ser quien soy; he cambiado, la uso para hacer cosas buenas…

\- Te conozco, solo lo haces porque te conviene; nunca podrás poner el bien de otros sobre el tuyo. – Interpeló Celestia ahora dirigiéndose hacia la columna en lugar de atacar directamente a Sunset.

\- ¡No te acerques! – Gritó de forma autoritaria Sunset, parando en seco a la princesa del sol. – Me conoces mejor que todas las demás princesas, incluso mejor que Celestia, sabes que he cambiado…

\- Está bien Sunset, deja que me acerque y hablaremos de esto con más calma. – Dijo de pronto Twilight cambiando el hilo de la argumentación.

\- Está bien Twilight, pero que las demás se mantengan a distancia. – Desde luego, Sunset confiaba en su amiga, la primera amiga real que había tenido en su vida.

Los pasos de la princesa de la amistad resonaron por toda la habitación en la medida en que acortaba distancia hacia la columna; pero grande fue su sorpresa al llegar, Sunset Shimmer estaba tambaleante, mientras su rostro denotaba un completo abatimiento; al observar su costado derecho, pudo verificar que los rayos, habían realizado un buen daño. Pese a ello, su mirada continuaba con el carácter férreo que la caracterizaba.

\- Hola Twilight. – Supo decir en voz baja con una sonrisa por reencontrarse con aquella amiga – Me alegro de verte.

\- Sunset… ¿Qué está pasando? - Imitando el volumen de la voz de su interlocutora, la alicornio de ojos morados observaba a las demás, sus miradas inquisidoras; en especial de Starlight Glimmer y de Celestia observaban de forma acosadora a la que ahora se mantenía apenas gracias al apoyo de una columna.

\- Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero así como tú eres la alumna estrella de Celestia yo soy su error.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Me refiero a que como princesa realmente no puedo servir y Celestia está buscando adicionar princesas constantemente. Al negarme solo he firmado mi condena.

\- Pero tú deseabas ser princesa. – Tan corta debía ser la conversación y cuánto se decían la una a la otra.

\- Eso era antes de saber que yo buscaba otra cosa.

\- ¿Amistad?

\- Sí, pero también busqué poder; he conseguido ambas cosas gracias a ti Twilight. – Afirmó tendiendo un casco sobre el pecho de su amiga con una sonrisa afectuosa. – Magia es lo que me interesa y ahora que tengo mi propia magia sé que estoy escribiendo mi propio destino.

\- ¡Twilight Sparkle, no dejes que ella te engañe! – Vociferó nuevamente Celestia.

Como un impulso, Starlight se transportó hasta la ubicación precisa donde se hallaba su mentora y aquella que la había atacado; sabía que nada bueno se traía entre cascos; sus recuerdos indicaban que Sunset era una enemiga seria a confrontar.

\- Twilight, es verdad, ella solo está fingiendo. Luego nos atacará por el lomo.

\- No, tú no quisiste escucharme, así como ahora no quieren hacerlo… no pretendo hacer daño a nadie… pero si no me dejan alternativa.

\- No puedes vencer… - Susurró Starlight, recordando la misma confianza que tuvo en sí misma poco antes de que Sunset volteara las tornas del juego en un solo movimiento.

\- Twilight, ella te usará como medio para lograr su objetivo. Deja de escucharla y detenla tú, así evitarás que alguna poni salga herida hoy. – Celestia hablaba con una experiencia acumulada en el tiempo pasado junto a Sunset.

\- Princesa, Sunset está herida. – Anunció Starlight sin dejar de apuntar a Sunset.

\- ¿Es cierto? – Twilight comenzaba a mostrar señales de duda; los ojos turquesa de su interlocutora comenzaron a verse vidriosos.

\- Piénsalo bien Twilight, ¿Crees que le haría algo a Equestria o a mis amigas?

\- ¿Es cierto que me usarías? - Interfiriendo con la argumentación de Sunset Shimmer, Twilight exigía una sinceridad real.

\- Sí, pero nunca para hacer daño, ni para los intereses más egoístas.

\- ¡¿Egoísta?! Eso es lo que eres. – Señaló Starlight recordando la conversación larga que tuvo con la de cabello bicolor. – me lo dijo ella misma.

\- Es cierto, soy egoísta, pero contigo aprendí a ponerle límites Twilight, te soy completamente sincera, busco mi bien y también el de los demás… nunca le haría daño a mis amigas.

Los ojos de Starlight Glimmer se abrieron de par en par al recordar esa parte de la conversación que mantuvo con ella.

"… _Yo amo a mis amigas, no a Equestria, por ellas moriría, pero dejaría morir a un poni ajeno; protegería un mundo por ellas, así como lo dejaría arder sin ellas; a esto le teme Celestia, porque destruiría cualquier reino, cualquier mundo por ellas y sabe muy bien que tengo la capacidad para hacerlo."_

\- No es cierto, a ti solo te importa tu propio beneficio y el de tus amigas.

\- Cierto; pero esa no es razón suficiente para que represente peligro para Equestria.

\- ¡Claro que lo es! – Gritó nuevamente Celestia comenzado a encaminarse nuevamente donde las tres ponis.

\- Lo es porque tú no puedes controlarme Celestia, no te pertenezco ni a ti ni a Equestria, no tengo deberes con ninguna de las dos ni obligaciones que cumplir; he salido de esta dimensión para librarme de ti y de Equestria. – Aclaraba finalmente el poni, sabiendo que ya se ganaba la mirada reprobatoria de todas las presentes, sintió un gran dolor al ver a Twilight en pena por su decisión; pero todavía no la apuntaba con su cuerno.

\- Sunset, ese no es el camino que te enseñé.

\- No Twilight, no lo es. Pero tienes que entender que tu camino no es el mío; algunas se hacen princesas, otras prefieren un camino diferente.

\- ¿Y qué pasará con Equestria?

\- No es mi problema. – Aclaró finalmente la yegua de pelaje ámbar, de forma tan fría que Twilight comenzaba a verla de la misma forma que Celestia.

\- Me engañaste. – El cuerno de Twilight finalmente bajo para suponer amenaza, junto a este el de Cadance y de toda esperanza de Sunset Shimmer.

\- No Twilight, todas esperaron que fuera algo que no quiero ser, eso es todo. – Añadió Sunset mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla antes de recibir el impacto del rayo de Twilight, desde luego era para neutralizarla en lugar de dañarla terriblemente. Mas fue mucho más doloroso que cualquiera de los anteriores, realizados con intensiones diferentes.

La yegua rodó por el piso, hasta salir de la pequeña protección que ofrecía la columna para mostrarse débil. Celestia estaba conjurando un hechizo que conocía bien, en un santiamén, despareció del lugar para dirigirse hacia una columna cercana.

Apoyada contra la pared, su magia comenzaba a ser expulsada de su cuerpo. El eclipse seguía en su lugar y pese a la obscuridad, las princesas la estaban buscando. Curar su cuerpo suponía una cantidad mínima de magia, pero que, si era usada de forma indiscriminada, podría significar costes mucho mayores.

Cinco ponis con magia poderosa, como solo las princesas podían tener; cada una con una especialidad, la cosa se veía complicado; mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a curarse, cerró los ojos, lo había hecho un par de veces, pero nunca con una finalidad como aquella.

Sus ojos se transformaron en dos círculos brillantes sobre una umbra de obscuridad que salía de lo que antes eran sus cavidades oculares.

La encontraron, un rayo dirigido contra la columna le indicó el momento propicio para desaparecer.

Transportándose a espaldas de la princesa Luna, observó a las cuatro restantes poniendo atención solo a las columnas.

El grito de dolor de Luna pronto fue atendido por las cuatro princesas, quienes vieron en Sunset Shimmer el resultado del uso de magia obscura que salía del conocimiento de los ponis.

El eclipse dejó pasar una luz naranja que ingresó a través del cristal roto. Sin embargo, no era una luz cualquiera, esta se movía ondulantemente y de manera intermitente cubriendo a las princesas. Qué clase de magia era aquella.

Aquellos ojos visibles en la penumbra comenzaron a moverse; sin parpadear, los rayos de las princesas eran lanzados en vano para dar en la completa obscuridad; Sunset había vuelto a transportarse.

Celestia comenzó a canalizar un contra hechizo para el eclipse, su hermana había hecho algo similar en el pasado, pero nunca generando aquella luz extraña.

Un rayo llegó desde un extremo superior de la habitación; fue repelido por un escudo de Starlight Glimmer, entonces, con una sincronización envidiable, Twilight fue donde Luna, mientras que Cadance comenzó a volar para dirigirse hasta la ubicación de donde provenía el rayo.

Pero exactamente a ciento cincuenta grados, desde el suelo, otro rayo de color turquesa era emitido. Con una reacción inmediata Starlight cubrió a la princesa del reino de cristal y esta se transportó al lugar de donde el rayo provino, solo para ver aquellos ojos desaparecer nuevamente.

Era una estrategia relámpago, causar mucho daño en poco tiempo y escapar.

\- Luna fue directamente hacia una ubicación al azar y disparó un rayo a la primera cosa que dio señales de movimiento. Sunset Shimmer salió de las sombras con su pata derecha humeante.

Aquella forma de presentar afronta era extraña a todas, salvo a la princesa Luna que en varias ocasiones la había visto en criaturas nocturnas, sabía bien cómo atacaría; tenía sentido que la haya atacado a ella primero, pues así mantenía la ventaja. Una vez sacada de su escondite, Twilight la hizo levitar para evitarle cualquier intento de escape.

Una vez más, atrapada, siendo blanco de tres ponis de un nivel elevado en magia, Sunset se veía vencida. Su escaramuza poco había durado y solo había logrado hacer algo de daño a Luna, quien ahora tenía más razones para herirla o eliminarla de una buena vez por todas. No, no había que engañarse, allí ella se jugaba el todo por el todo. Los ojos de Sunset Shimmer tan siquiera parpadeaban, en el manto lleno de obscuridad que estaba implantado en sus orbitas, no existía espectro de emoción alguna.

No obstante, estos observaban el lugar de aquí para allá, sin perder la calma.

\- Sunset Shimmer, se ha acabado, ya no tienes salida y has demostrado ser un peligro para Equestria. – Dictaminaba finalmente la princesa de la amistad, causándole, solo con esas palabras una gran agonía. – Como princesa de la amistad propongo que tu castigo sea el mantenerte recluida en una prisión de máxima seguridad y bajo la vigilancia de las princesas.

* * *

Advertencia: se vienen las escenas de acción, estoy emocionado por eso, hace tiempo que no las hago… espero no haber perdido práctica.

Pero apuesto a que más de uno se ha quedado sorprendido por cómo están las cosas. ¿Qué vendrá después? ¿Cómo terminará el Fic? Nos leemos pronto, no olviden comentar.


	7. 726

Aquellas palabras calaron tan profundo en Sunset Shimmer, recordándole no solo el tiempo en el cual carecía de tanto, sino que también el tiempo donde su voluntad se aferró a objetivos tan siniestros como imposibles. Ahora; las cosas eran diferentes, no solo tenía derecho a defenderse, también el derecho a reclamar su libertad, la libertad de toda obligación contra una nación que la vio sufrir y no hizo sino aumentar su agonía. No era venganza, era un pedido de indiferencia. No perdería a sus amigas, no perdería su nueva vida; incluso frente a rivales que por su estado en magia, la superaban con facilidad.

\- ¡Esto no puede terminar así! – Gritó antes de que sus ojos descubrieran el rápido proceso de creación de dos rayos mágicos y un hechizo de petrificación. Esas fracciones de segundo ganadas fueron utilizadas de inmediato.

Se transportó hasta el lugar donde estaba Luna, usando su casco derecho superior, en medio del aire, golpeó la mandíbula de la princesa de la noche para hacer que su rayo diera directamente con el techo. Un segundo después, se impulsó con sus patas delanteras para elevarse por sobre ella y en una rápida sucesión de movimientos, unió su cuerno con el de Luna.

\- Agh, ah. – El grito de agonía de la princesa tuvo respuesta inmediata, los rayos de Cadance, Twilight y Starlight Glimmer dieron de lleno en la atacante.

Sunset gritó de dolor, pero no por ello dejó de canalizar el hechizo, tuvo que transportarse junto a Luna para evitar una segunda tanda. Esta vez, Starlight Glimmer canalizaba un láser mágico, no quemaba ni electrocutaba; cortaba. Twilight conjuraba una cadena de enlace con un rayo normal, eso quería decir que en el momento en el que se transportara el rayo se desviaría hasta su nuevo punto y así, hasta que dejara de canalizar; Cadance conjuraba un hechizo que pretendía encadenarla al piso con unos grilletes compuestos por diamante. Y Celestia estaba revirtiendo el hechizo que había hecho minutos antes.

Luna sentía su cuerpo paralizado, sentía como si la estuvieran partiendo a la mitad. En pocos segundos, otra transportación se realizó, el rayo de Twilight la siguió, pero se protegió con el cuerpo de la princesa de la noche; pero yacía como blanco del hechizo de las tres yeguas que la atacaban.

Finalmente, el maleficio estaba terminado, el cuerpo de Luna cayó pesadamente los cinco o seis metros de altura, Celestia la observó.

\- Luna ¡Hermana mía! – Gritó, sin dejar de canalizar el contra hechizo que quitaría aquella extraña luna.

Donde estuvo el cuerpo de Luna, en el aire, quedó un espectro semitransparente que tenía una luz de color azul obscuro, demasiado débil como para llamar la atención de las presentes. Entonces, esta adquirió la silueta de Luna y fue soltada por la atacante, quien volvió a transportarse. La silueta de pronto explotó produciendo un sonido bajo y poderoso que escucharon todas mezclado con una pequeña vibración en la habitación. Al explotar pequeños puntos de luz se disiparon por todo el lugar, bajando a una lentitud semejante al de una pluma, parecían estrellas, junto a un polvo azul y violeta que las amparaba, aquello bien podría haber sido hermoso de no hallarse en medio de una batalla, ni de ser resultado de un hechizo desconocido y tétrico.

\- Está viva, pero ya no tiene magia. – Aclaró Sunset desde las sombras para ser sorprendida por el ataque de las princesas. Desde luego, cuando estos llegaron ya no estaba allí.

Quitado el problema de Luna, le quedaba encargarse de Celestia.

Twilight se unió a Starlight Glimmer. Así como Cadance.

\- Está atacando desde las sombras, si disipó la obscuridad ustedes dos tienen que enfrentarse a ella directamente - Afirmó Twilight sin dejar de mantener sus cinco sentidos alerta ante la aparición de Sunset.

Las dos equinas se miraron la una a la otra; Cadance encabezó la escaramuza.

Un destello repentino iluminó todos los rincones de la habitación Sunset se vio inundada de inmediato por la luminosidad repentina; no tardó en llegarle unos grilletes de gemas y después un rayo de magia que la electrificó. Un gemido seco se pudo escuchar por parte de la de cabello bicolor.

\- El eclipse está disolviéndose. – Advirtió Celestia, al ver que el paso de los rayo solares era mayor.

Twilight pudo reconocer aquellos ojos horripilantes, no parpadeaba, observaba a una dirección sin verlas directamente.

Otro rayo fue desencadenado, solo para ser desviado por Sunset Shimmer. Starlight conjuró un láser al cual la de ojos aterradores no tuvo más alternativa que arremeter con un hechizo similar. El color del aura de su magia ya no era solo turquesa, como el color de sus ojos, se combinaba con un negro que no se observaba en la magia, su forma de fluir era como pequeñas descargas eléctricas y no emitía luz alguna, de hecho, la absorbía de alguna forma.

Esa magia era atroz, una abominación, difícilmente algún poni podría tenerla como normal, a no ser claro de que estuviera poseída o algo similar.

Sí, a lo mejor Sunset estaba contaminada, a lo mejor se dejó influenciar por la magia obscura… con esa esperanza fija en su corazón, la alicornio de menor edad, observaba la escena.

La magia de Sunset podía equiparar a la de Starlight. Pero cuando Cadance disparó un rayo desde otra dirección, no tuvo más que recibir el impacto, el hechizo era un encadenamiento al piso con unos grilletes de diamantes que se rodearon las patas de Sunset Shimmer. Al caer en la cuenta de que debía hacer lo posible por esquivar el láser de la protegida de la princesa de la amistad, la unicornio ámbar se dejó caer a un costado, lamentablemente mientras trataba de esquivarlo, el láser cortó parte de su casco izquierdo y también llegó a tocar una parte de los grilletes de diamantes, difractándose en al menos doce láseres más por una breve fracción de tiempo, las nuevas direcciones tuvieron en su mayoría el cuerpo de Sunset, el tiempo no fue el suficiente como para cortar, pero dejó varias líneas con quemaduras de pelaje y muy probablemente piel de la enemiga.

\- Sunset, esta es tu última oportunidad, déjanos curarte de esa magia que se ha apoderado de ti. – Expresó pronto Twilight, mientras la observaba con tranquilidad. Con una fe clara en aquella posibilidad que ante sus ojos era la más real, por no decir la única.

\- Twilight, ésta es mi magia. Siempre lo ha sido; por eso Celestia me teme, por eso ahora ustedes también me temen. – Arguyó la yegua de pelaje ámbar poco antes de transportarse.

En menos de un segundo, Cadance la pudo hallar y conjuró un maleficio de decaimiento. Starlight se le unió con un hechizo de polimorfismo, una clara solución era convertirla en algún animal sin magia y encerrarla de una buena vez.

Un escudo mágico se aplicó para absorber ambos hechizos, tenía los bordes de un turquesa luminoso, mientras que el interior era un espectro negro. Apenas se podía ver todo el cuerpo de la yegua. El escudo de forma esférica se disipó para dejar ver una esfera de fuego siendo lanzada contra Celestia, esta dejó de canalizar para cubrirse, casi de inmediato la yegua recibió ataques desde tres puntos al menos a cinco metros de distancia cada uno. Se transportó al lado de Twilight para asestar unos golpes con sus patas traseras; pero Celestia se apareció de pronto para empujarla bruscamente con sus patas delanteras. Sintiendo el golpe metálico siendo absorbido por sus huesos, la ex alumna chocó contra la fría loza para ser asediada por dos rayos de magia y uno de polimorfismo.

El proceso de transformación en un sapo se llevaba a cabo, las patas traseras de Sunset cambiaban de forma, Starlight podía ver satisfecha el resultado de su estrategia. De pronto, el maleficio fue roto por la enemiga, quien, antes de recibir cuatro golpes que bien podrían ser los finales, desapareció para ir nuevamente detrás de una columna. Reponer sus heridas necesitaba de tiempo y energía ahora valiosos.

\- No puedes vencer Sunset Shimmer, ríndete. – Explicaba Celestia resoplando. Al poco emitía una descarga de magia que poco antes de llegar a la columna se partió en dos y circundó la columna para dar con el cuerpo de Sunset Shimmer, quien gritó de dolor.

Seguidamente, ese rayo de energía dorada se elevó hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que el cuerno de Celestia y junto con él llevó a Sunset Shimmer hasta el techo sin dejar de rodear la columna, se pudo escuchar el sonido producido por el choque de su cuerpo contra el techo, poco después, el rayo bajó y la arrojó violentamente contra la pared a cinco metros del lugar. Desde tres metros de altura, el cuerpo de la equina cayó pesadamente.

Dolor, tanto dolor que por poco se desmaya; pero no podía permitírselo, daría pelea hasta el último segundo. Sin embargo, apenas se podía mover, rodó sobre su cuerpo para ver a sus vencedoras. Solo necesitaba unos minutos más… solo unos pocos, no podía fracasar estando tan cerca.

\- No… no puedo… no puedo perder. – Gemía desconsoladamente mientras Twilight se le aproximaba.

\- Sunset…

\- No puedo perder a mis amigas, mi felicidad… no voy a perder lo más preciado que tengo.

\- … Tu magia proviene del odio y la desarmonía, es por eso que jamás vencerás. – Afirmó Celestia mientras se acercaba para finalizar con Sunset Shimmer. – Eso es algo que nunca pudiste entender.

\- La magia puede ser atroz siendo obscura o regular, es en qué lo usas lo que causa desarmonía. – Afirmó la yegua mientras sus ojos se revertían para volver a los acostumbrados.

\- Eso no tiene sentido. – Apeló Twilight, quien no podía evitar reconocer en esos ojos a la misma Sunset que había conocido después del baile de otoño.

\- Sunset Shimmer, tu sentencia es la ejecución de tu magia mediante la escisión de tu cuerno. – Se precipitó a decir Celestia poco antes de conjurar el hechizo requerido.

En ese instante, Sunset volvió a transportarse para ya no aparecer más, el eclipse regresó y también el destello de luz de Twilight; aquella yegua no se daba en absoluto por vencida. Celestia golpeó el piso con su casco, si tan solo hubiera sido más puntual en lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Dónde está. – Cuestionó Cadance.

Cadance se acercó al lugar donde Sunset Shimmer había estado y rastreó, de inmediato se transportó a la ubicación, las demás se le iban a sumar, pero tan pronto como lo intentaron, el piso de loza se rompió para mostrar un rayo de energía obscura saliendo brutalmente empujando fuera a la princesa del imperio de Cristal.

Al poco salió Sunset Shimmer, con aquellos ojos aterradores; Cadance cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de la yegua ámbar se asomó.

Casi de inmediato, Starlight partió a todo galope en dirección a Sunset, con Twilight detrás de ella, Celestia alzó vuelo para lanzar de inmediato un rayo. Sunset dio un salto para esquivarlo, Twilight disparó otro y Celestia conjuró un maleficio de ralentización de tiempo. Starlight por otra parte incrementaba su velocidad enormemente y conjuraba un campo de fuerza. Otra combinación más y era el final, Sunset esperó una milésima de segundo antes de hacer su movida.

Dos transportaciones se llevaron al mismo tiempo, la primera con Twilight y la segunda en Sunset Shimmer. Cuando Twilight se dio cuenta, recibió su propio rayo, la ralentización de Celestia y el terrible, terrible impacto del campo de fuerza de Starlight. Con una velocidad asombrosa, Sunset se transportó nuevamente para ahora hallarse con los cascos delanteros sobre la loza y dar una coz con todas sus fuerzas a Starlight, quien tomada por sorpresa recibió de lleno el impacto, aquel golpe no era mera fuerza bruta, tenía magia aplicada tanto en los cascos como en los músculos y huesos de la unicornio. Por lo cual la yegua lavanda salió elevada al menos dos metros sobre el piso.

Nuevamente Sunset desapareció, justo tiempo antes de recibir un láser por parte de Celestia. Posteriormente, en el aire, Starlight sintió los cascos delanteros de su enemiga, pero extrañamente no podía moverse, el dolor se lo impedía. Estaban ascendiendo aún más.

Celestia se transportó, llegando al lado de Sunset Shimmer, de inmediato emitió un rayo con un diámetro de al menos cuarenta centímetros, esa era una condena si la recibía. Sunset se transportó metros a distancia y disparó su propio rayo contra Starlight, quien comenzó a caer con una fuerza elevada por el impacto del rayo. Celestia pronto llegó para golpear a su ex estudiante con los cascos delanteros; pero ésta pronto volvió a transportarse. Mas, en esta ocasión, apareció en el piso de loza, solo para recibir el impacto poderoso de un rayo de color azul obscuro. Luna había vuelto.

Luna se transportó al lado de Sunset y casi de inmediato la golpeó con sus cascos delanteros, parándose sobre los traseros, emitió un escudo de magia para cubrirse de un rayo repentino; Celestia se le unió desde la izquierda. Lanzando un rayo que Sunset bloqueó, pero nuevamente Luna la volvió a golpear con un casco delantero, a continuación, con su pecho dio un golpe con todo su peso y fuerza, directamente en el costado libre de la unicornio, que trastabilló, estaba a punto de transportarse de nuevo para recibir otra descarga de magia de Luna y sentir los cascos traseros de la princesa de la noche golpeándola contra la pared.

Celestia emitió un rayo en el cual acumuló mucho poder; Luna se transportó a su lado para hacer una acción semejante. Desde luego, ambas tenían una experiencia mucho mayor y demostraban ser oponentes a temer. Tres transportaciones se llevaron al mismo tiempo, Twilight, Starlight y Cadance se aparecieron frente a Sunset.

Cuando la descarga terminó yacían en el piso cuatro ponis, el humo que salía de sus cuerpos era muestra del terrible ataque inferido a sus cuerpos. No obstante, Sunset se levantó mientras observaba a Luna volver a abalanzarse sobre ella con una transportación. Sunset se transportó donde Celestia se hallaba, pero antes de darle siquiera una descarga recibió un coletazo de su propiciado por la melena de la princesa, que si bien no ocasionó daños, la distrajo la fracción de tiempo suficiente para sentir los cascos de la princesa y luego de Luna. Se transportó a los pocos segundos.

Curarse, transportarse, usar rayos… su magia se gastaba a una velocidad asombrosa; si no tenía cuidado sería su perdición. Los ojos de Sunset Shimmer comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas mientras se percataba de su magia utilizada.

\- Transportarse tantas veces tiene efectos bastante negativos para la salud. – Advirtió Luna poco antes de volar en dirección a Sunset.

Tenía razón, su cabeza prácticamente le estaba latiendo y sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse… aquellos efectos podían contrarrestarse con el hechizo adecuado. No tenía de otra, gastando magia tuvo que recuperarse, nuevamente se veía acosada por la princesa Luna que peleaba casco a casco y con magia al mismo tiempo, debía admitirlo, era mucho más temible que Celestia y de no ser porque el resto de las princesas y Starlight estaban inconscientes, de seguro ya estaría derrotada.

El golpe del casco delantero de Luna falló, pero el rayo de Celestia desde la distancia dio de lleno, Sunset tuvo que transportarse de nuevo antes de recibir otro impacto potente de los cuartos traseros de la princesa de la noche. Faltaba más tiempo y si las cosas continuaban así… fracasaría.

Se apareció de nuevo Luna frente a ella, con los cascos delanteros arriba, lista para aplastarla si era necesario. Esta vez, impulsándose con sus patas traseras, la unicornio, más pequeña que la alicornio azul obscuro, se levantó para chocar sus cascos delanteros con los de ella; la fuerza que la magia le ayudó a ganar fue suficiente para llegar a tablas; pero con una singular sincronización no pasó ni cuarto segundo antes de sentir un poderoso rayo de la princesa del sol; Luna se le unió casi de inmediato; tan pronto como impactó en su cuerpo, la princesa de la luna comenzó a volar en dirección a Sunset mientras su hermana la mantenía ahora flotando en el aire.

Si aquello tenía éxito sería la hecatombe de todo su plan. Pensando rápido, Sunset sacó a brillar uno de sus últimos recursos.

Dos alas se aparecieron en los extremos de Sunset Shimmer, se asemejaban a las de un murciélago, la cara superior de color obscuro, mientras que la inferior era de color rojo, se elevó unos metros, luchando contra el rayo de Celestia y evitando así el golpe de Luna que volaba en dirección a ella, y, llegando a la cola de la enemiga que ya no pudo apartar, la mordió para poder halar de ella.

En un aleteo furibundo, la princesa Luna arrastró por aire a la yegua ámbar, dio un paro, la inercia movió a Sunset por delante de ella y el rayo de energía no se hizo esperar. Seguidamente Celestia se le unió con el mismo rayo que además de dar un choque eléctrico continuo, la sostenía como si usara telequinesis en ella; una vez más aquel terrible hechizo hacía su aparición.

Nuevamente la alicornio azul obscura aleteó afanosamente por asestarle otro de sus potentes golpes. En esta ocasión, Sunset se transportó al lado de Celestia, esta, así como antes, tuvo una reacción inmediata para lanzarle un rayo. Mas Sunset lanzó una bola de fuego, que si bien fue atravesada por el rayo e impactar con ella, continuó su camino hasta llegar donde la princesa.

Luna por su parte se transportó al lado de Sunset.

\- Has hecho una terrible jugada, nos has dado más ventaja que antes. – Explicaba Luna mientras sus cascos y movimientos tan veloces como fuertes eran apenas detenidos por los cascos del unicornio ámbar y un par de escudos.

Celestia absorbió el fuego, era un hechizo de transformación, lo utilizó en muy contadas ocasiones, las llamas de Sunset le brindaron un atajo, pudo convertirlas en un revestimiento. Era un hechizo que solo ella conocía a la perfección, su cuerpo, ahora cubierto por las llamas ganaba bastante poder y en contacto casco a casco era invencible por el simple hecho de que estaba cubierta por llamas.

Sunset, aprovechando el tiempo de ventaja que daba aquella transformación de la princesa del sol, hizo levitar a Luna directamente donde Celestia, esta detuvo el movimiento de su hermana, quien recibió un rayo directamente y fue transportada junto con Sunset Shimmer, a cinco metros del lomo de Celestia, Sunset volvía a juntar su cuerno con el de la princesa de la noche para extraerle toda la magia acumulada en esos cortos minutos.

\- No lo harás dos veces. – Gimoteó Luna mientras Celestia canalizaba un rayo. Sunset desapareció y entonces Luna estuvo a punto de recibir el impacto, pero se transportó.

Los reflejos de aquellas yeguas estaban bien entrenados, sus años de proteger a Equestria les habían dado una experiencia inigualada, incluso por Twilight.

La jaqueca volvía de nuevo… su cuerpo entraría en un colapso si no le daba las atenciones que necesitaba. Tenía un último recurso, pero primero debía arriesgarse para abrir el camino, sabía cuál era el problema.

Luna canalizó un rayo continuo con el que hizo contacto respondiendo con el suyo. Celestia conjuraba un tercero que bien podría ser el final. Pero ahora las cosas serían diferentes, Luna se mantenía en su lugar, cuando el rayo de Celestia estuvo cerca, Sunset se movió sus alas para hacerse a un lado, Celestia la persiguió, ahora Sunset dependía únicamente de sus alas, mientras su rayo de energía se batía contra el de Luna.

Izquierda, abajo, virar 45 grados antes de ascender, doblar a la derecha. Elevarse, Caer en picado y pocos segundo antes de tocar el suelo desplegar sus alas y girar a 30 grados, mantener a Luna de frente; ahora, Se elevó velozmente, Celestia recibió el impacto del rayo de su hermana y el de Sunset al mismo tiempo. Era el primer movimiento exitoso de Sunset, quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad y envió una bola de fuego a Luna, esta esquivó elevándose con sus alas y de las llamas, salía Sunset Shimmer, quien se había transportado dentro de la esfera de fuego, utilizando un campo de protección sus cascos delanteros impactaron con Luna y en un movimiento veloz su cuerno hizo contacto con el de la alicornio. Esta vez, al recibir el golpe de Celestia no se detuvo, extrajo la magia de la princesa de la noche y se transportó fuera de la habitación. Se hallaba parada cerca de una gárgola, cuando Celestia salió iluminando el obscuro cielo con las llamas que la cubrían. No estaba completamente curada; aprovechó una centésima de segundo para transportarse a varios metros en el cielo.

Celestia también se transportó. Llegadas ambas a esas alturas… ante el cansancio y una pausa repentina, ambas se observaron la una a la otra.

\- Mírate, eres justo lo que el espejo reveló ese día… un monstruo.

\- No, ya nunca más. – Señaló la yegua poco antes de elevarse para dar una voltereta en el aire y dejarse caer para esquivar el rayo de Celestia; en la caída, su cuerpo se llenó de sombras para reaparecer con sus ojos aterradores, unas alas de fuego y una cola que se prendía en llamas, ambas características se asemejaban en sobre medida a las de un fénix.

Al abrir su boca reveló una lengua bífida y unos colmillos crecidos. Cargó contra Celestia, esta, imitándola se lanzó en picada. Ambas se transportaron un momento antes de chocar para dar media vuelta y disparar un rayo que en direcciones contrarias, haciendo contracto entre ellos.

Las alas de Sunset se extendieron mostrando el esplendoroso fuego de estas y sus ojos se centraron en la alicornio, quien de inmediato le lanzó un rayo mientras sus aleteos la acercaban al más grande peligro para Equestria en ese momento.

Sunset pronto respondió. Mientras sus rayos hacían contacto, ambas se acercaron la una a la otra nuevamente, cuando la distancia se acortó a un metro, la fuerza de los rayos las expulsó en direcciones contrarias. Dando una vuelta en el aire, Celestia se transportó para estar a la misma altura que su ex alumna; nuevamente los rayos de ambas chocaron, esta vez cada una se movía hacia la derecha, creando una rotación a medida que se acercaban. El punto de conexión del rayo iba y venía, cuando nuevamente ambas estuvieron cerca la una a la otra, la fuerza las expulsó. En esta ocasión Celestia envió el rayo mucho antes que Sunset, quien respondió de forma tardía.

De inmediato, el rayo de Celestia se partió a la mitad para atacar desde dos direcciones a la antagonista, mientras el punto de división era impactado por el de Sunset, quien se elevó con ambas alas para esquivar el golpe, al mismo tiempo que se transportaba nuevamente con Celestia para impactarla con sus cascos traseros y mientras el fuego de la princesa del sol comenzaba a acrecentarse para darle una respuesta ígnea a su golpe físico, la ex alumna conjuraba un hechizo de magia obscura, el cual impactó directamente en el cuerpo de la princesa y, las llamas de la alicornio comenzaron a apagarse por unos segundos. Ese era el momento adecuado para lanzar un ataque, sin embargo, la atacante pronto recibió el impacto de un rayo llegado desde una posición baja.

Se le sumaron muchos más, llegados desde el castillo, daban muestra de que las demás se habían recuperado, incluso Luna, muy probablemente porque le dieron una atención que no pudieron darle antes.

Entonces, Sunset observó a la distancia en una fracción de segundo, a cinco puntos distintos de Equestria… era el momento… el plan finalmente estaba en su fase final, ahora solo dependía de los segundos finales de aquella batalla, todo se definiría en ese corto periodo de tiempo; todo, absolutamente todo dependía del tiempo ahora.

Quince, las alas de la monstruosa se cesaban de brillar, desapareciendo, para dejar a su dueña en una caída en picada; más pronto volvieron a aparecerse, de ojos aterradores esquivaba uno, dos, tres rayos moviendo ágilmente sus alas y para el cuarto se transportaba a una nueva posición.

Catorce, su velocidad incrementaba, desde el punto bajo, las tres alicornios usaban sus alas para ascender, Starlight se hacía levitar a sí misma. Todas en la embestida final.

Trece, podía ver a Celestia acercándose por la espalda mientras conjuraba un hechizo de petrificación; le tomaría un momento terminarlo para después canalizarlo.

Doce, Twilight y Luna se transportaban adelantándose, mientras que Cadance conjuraba un hechizo de encadenamiento.

Once, Starlight se transportaba a una enorme distancia, llegando a estar a cinco metros de su distancia, inmediatamente se puso a canalizar un hechizo de polimorfismo, dejando de aplicarse a sí misma alguna levitación.

Diez, Sunset lanzaba tres bolas de fuego en tres direcciones, la primera a Starlight, la segunda a Celestia y la tercera a Luna.

Nueve, Luna esquivaba el conjuro transportándose, Celestia hacía lo mismo, lamentablemente dejando de conjurar su hechizo de certificación, y Starlight era protegida por un escudo generado por Twilight, Cadance estaba terminando de conjurar el hechizo de encadenamiento.

Ocho, Sunset se transportaba a treinta metros de sus perseguidoras y Twilight usaba su magia para transportar a Celestia y Starlight al lugar equivalente con referencia a la enemiga número uno de Equestria poco antes de que esta se transportara, Celestia a diez metros sobre ella, Luna a menos de cincuenta bajo ella, Cadance a cien; Starlight a cinco metros a su derecha y Twilight se apareció de pronto a su lado; sus ojos eran de profundo pesar y decisión al mismo tiempo.

Siete, Sunset volvía a transportarse para estar a doscientos metros del castillo, ahora Luna realizaba el mismo proceso que Twilight hace un momento atrás, Sunset no podría escapar… estaba sentenciada.

Seis, los hechizos terminaban de conjurarse; las tres ponis apuntaban de forma precisa, mientras que Luna y Twilight se preparaban a transportar a todas al lugar donde Sunset quisiese huir.

Cinco, Estaban a cincuenta metros sobre el castillo, Sunset puede ver que los hechizos serían lanzados inminentemente; el aura de estos ya era visible, tenía un segundo, tal vez menos.

Cuatro, Sunset se transporta dentro del castillo, extiende sus alas y dobla a 65 grados con referencia a la entrada de la habitación; se protege debajo de un arco hecho con piedra sólida. Ha caído en la trampa, las ponis se transportan frente a ella dentro del castillo, todos los hechizos son canalizados de inmediato, sumándoseles los rayos de energía de Twilight y Luna.

Tres, Sunset lanza un rayo en dirección a Celestia canalizándolo con toda la magia que posee, el rayo choca directamente con los rayos de Luna y Twilight, con los hechizos de Cadance, Starlight y de la misma Celestia.

Dos, Sunset se ve obligada a bajar del techo, para poner sus cascos en tierra, mientras los rayos juntados de las cinco yeguas avanzan metro a metro a velocidad asombrosa, el tiempo no alcanzará para transportarse, los hechizos llegarían antes de poder conjurar. Pronto, pronto será el fin de Sunset Shimmer, quien cierra los ojos.

Uno.

Cinco rayos de energía caen desde el cielo, haciendo retumbar el piso al contacto y rompiendo cristales a su paso.

Bum, Bum… Bum, Bum, Bum las luces hacen contacto la loza originando un sonido como si se trataran de cuerpos sólidos, sus colores son: amarillo, cian, blanco, rosa, naranja, en una fracción de segundo adquieren la silueta de cinco humanas. Que ninguna salvo Twilight reconoce. De inmediato, extienden las manos para lanzar un rayo de energía hacia Sunset Shimmer.

Cero.

El rayo de energía de Sunset Shimmer está en los últimos centímetros y de pronto, los rayos de energía de aquellas cinco figuras se dirigen hacia su cuerno, el rayo que ella canaliza, se engrosa y su luz se hace mucho más intensa. Los rayos de las cinco ponis comienzan a retroceder a una velocidad exponencial.

El rayo cambia de color turquesa con rayos obscuros a los colores del arcoíris, no tarda en hacer retroceder los rayos de las cinco yeguas y llegar directamente hasta el cuerno de las cinco rivales, pronto las envuelve en un torbellino de arcoíris.

\- Se acabó. – Advierte Sunset Shimmer, mientras siente la calidez de sus amigas inundándola de forma espiritual, mas no mágica ni presencial.

El torbellino que encierra a las cinco rivales deja de girar, las luces del arcoíris se difuminan hasta desaparecer, Sunset cae al piso con una sonrisa en el rostro; las figuras que representan a las personas más amadas de su vida se mantienen en el lugar.

* * *

Y así terminamos el penúltimo capítulo. Espero no haber perdido el toque con este tipo de escenas. ¿Qué pasará después? Lo sabrán dentro de dos semanas.

Y también quisiera anunciarles que el mismo día en que finalice este fic estrenaré uno nuevo, así que aquí les va el anuncio:

De los creadores de: Discord, El Legado, Código Cero y Cuando la Última Manzana Caiga...

[Introduzca: Hans Zimmer: Hold the ice]

Esto es lo que Equestria ha ocultado por tanto tiempo… es cierto… hubo un tiempo donde las princesas alicornio reinaban Equestria, un tiempo donde había paz y felicidad; un tiempo perdido. Muchos desean olvidar ese tiempo, también yo quisiera hacerlo; pero es imposible, el recuerdo de esos días siempre me recuerda a ella… a su encanto y al amor que nunca pude confesarle. También me trae el recuerdo de todo aquello que ignoramos.

Hay un secreto sucio, una atrocidad cometida por nuestros líderes actuales contra las princesas y lo revelaré, he dejado de temerles y espero que Equestria también deje de hacerlo, pues el día en que lo haga, podrá acabar con su miseria actual.

… Crónica de la Caída de las Coronas...


	8. 727

Starlight Glimmer observaba el lugar, en algún momento se produjo una fuerza tan grande que rompió todos los vidrios en su prisa por escapar del lugar.

La sensación fue aterradora, primero fue como un tirón que se expandió hacia todos sus músculos, era semejante a tener un calambre por todos ellos, poco fue el movimiento que pudo realizar, después, llegó una sensación de estarse asfixiando, para terminar con un cosquilleo en la base de su cuerno que poco a poco se transformó en una quemazón la cual, junto a las otras sensaciones, finalizó cuando el torbellino se deshizo y el arcoíris desapareció.

El lugar era un completo desastre, al lado suyo, estaban las distintas princesas de Equestria, en un estado no muy diferente al suyo… estaba despierta, pero su cuerpo yacía completamente extenuado, privado de cualquier energía, no podía utilizar magia alguna, se sentía completamente vacía. El fuego del hechizo de Celestia o lo que fuera se había apagado en el torbellino. En su cabeza no dejaba de rodar el momento en el cual aquellas luces se aparecieron de pronto, tuvieron que ver con el resultado al cual estaba sometida en ese instante.

¿Perdieron? Era la pregunta que rodaba en su cabeza, Sunset Shimmer había caído justo después de terminar de canalizar lo que fuera aquello. Su garganta parecía estar pegada, trataba de expulsar algún sonido, pero simplemente no lo lograba.

Twilight por su parte yacía en la loza, completamente enajenada, apenas parpadeaba, su cabeza estaba de lleno metida en lo ocurrido, la forma en la cual aquel hechizo se realizó, las luces… esas formas, esos colores. No, no podía ser cierto. Esa magia solo era posible con magia buena, de la luz, inútilmente trataba de levantarse, su cuerpo simplemente estaba entumido.

¿Así se sentía ser el blanco de aquella magia? Pero, no podía ser posible, indirectamente supondría que Sunset Shimmer había logrado dominar una magia exclusiva de ella y de sus amigas.

Las tres princesas restantes en igual estado apenas lograban moverse unos centímetros, mas aquello no bastaba para levantarlas, solo para apreciar el cuerpo de Sunset Shimmer, el cual, parecía estar en un estado similar.

Aquellas cinco luces tan extrañas, tenían la forma de la contraparte de sus amigas, la princesa de la amistad las reconocía con toda claridad, tanto por los colores, como por la silueta que dibujaban, increíblemente, no lograba explicarse lo sucedido. Alcanzando solo a hacerse más preguntas al respecto. Aquellas cinco figuras luminiscentes se movieron finalmente, emulando un andar humano, moviendo sus pies, para finalmente arrodillarse y tomar en brazos a Sunset Shimmer, así, configurando una suerte de abrazo que tan siquiera sabría explicar, observó cómo eran absorbidos por Sunset Shimmer.

Lo había conseguido; fue tan difícil, pareció tan imposible…. Pero finalmente lo logró, ahora solo quedaba ejecutar la última parte de su plan; las luces que lentamente se fundieron con ella, le devolvieron la energía que les dio. Un casco, después el otro, una herida en el cuello, un dolor horrible a causa de una hematoma en la cruz, otro en su muslo derecho, las curaciones correspondientes se llevaban a cabo, una vez recobradas las fuerzas suficientes se impulsó con los cuartos traseros para levantarse, imponiendo toda la fuerza posible en los delanteros.

Al principio con un temblor, pero después con una fuerza mayor, la yegua de pelaje ámbar comenzó a caminar en dirección a las princesas, en un inicio le fue imposible sentirse mareada, mas con los pasos llegó cierta soltura, hasta que al final su aspecto fue menos de una superviviente y más de una vencedora, que a fin de cuentas era el apelativo con el cual se la podía denominar en ese momento.

NO podía creerlo, lo había conseguido, aun con todo lo que estuvo en contra suya.

En su paso observaba todo el cristal desperdigado por la loza, pedazos de piedra y otros materiales de construcción reducidos a escombros, las columnas caídas… por casualidad, en su paso observó en pedazo de los vitrales, la cabeza de su primera amiga y quizás, su única amiga en Equestria, le dolía tanto haber llegado a ese punto…

\- Cómo. – Dijo finalmente con una voz ronca esa amiga, que se hallaba a diez metros delante de ella. Su cuerpo tendido sobre el piso semi reflectante, sus ojos estaban enfocados en ella a la espera de su respuesta.

La pelifuego apenas supo responder, Twilight no se merecía aquel acto de traición y Sunset sabía bien que no merecía a una amiga como aquella poni de pelaje morado, pero no era momento para mostrar debilidad alguna.

Cerró los ojos, sus cejas se doblaron y su voz adquirió un tono tan frio que tan siquiera se reconoció a sí misma.

\- Estrategia… - alcanzó a decir algo extenuada antes de tomar aire y proseguir – es por eso que tus amigas han atendido a distintos llamados del mapa de la amistad. – Afirmó la unicornio. – Rarity y Applejack están en Fillydelphia, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy están en Appleloosa y Rainbow Dash está con los Wondercolts en una demostración privada para un orfanato que un donante privado pago… Spike está dormido y no despertará hasta mañana. – Su voz continuaba fría, indolente, asemejándose cada vez más a un tiempo no muy lejano, cuando deseaba un escenario similar, con las princesas derrotadas y ella con vía libre al trono, esos tiempos cuando tenía razones completamente diferentes a las que tenía en ese instante. – Shining Armor y una parte del ejército de seguro están investigando unos extraños sucesos a las afueras del reino de cristal. Sunburst y Flurry Heart también están profundamente dormidos. Y ustedes… están vencidas.

Con aquella exposición del resultado de una serie de movidas insospechadas y ahora completamente intrigantes, las cuatro princesas y la protegida apreciaban horrorizadas la cantidad de detalles del mismo, alejar a las amigas de Twilight para que los elementos no tuvieran oportunidad de ser activados, inhabilitar la actividad de Sunburst, Flurry Heart y Spike, tener a una porción del ejército en una posición lejana.

\- Podría lanzar un ataque veloz a Equestria, ir directamente por las amigas de Twilight y destruir los elementos mientras están aislados, incluso ustedes ahora están extremadamente expuestas, un par de ataques bien ejecutados ahora mismo y Equestria estaría perdida. – Afirmaba la unicornio mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro.

¿Era cierto? Cadance no hallaba forma de rebatir aquella conclusión, todo estaba en un estado crítico y al menos en ese instante, todo pendía de un hilo que estaba bajo la decisión o el capricho de Sunset Shimmer.

Mas, de pronto, Celestia sintió que la magia de Sunset Shimmer la tomaba de la melena, jalándola con fuerza por el piso, limpiando a su paso la tierra y algunos pedazos de cristal que, por el pelaje blanco que tenía solo fueron expulsados y acumulados a su paso. El dolor incrementó aún más cuando fue levantada en el aire por la crin, con una expresión de dolor observó a su ex estudiante, quien la hacía levitar…

\- Anda, muestra el monstruo que realmente eres. – Le instó la princesa del sol, atacando lo poco que podía, la moral de la ex estudiante.

Entonces, fue descendida hasta su trono. El resto de las princesas pasó por un proceso de telequinesis más cuidadoso, elevándolas del cuerpo completo en el aire hasta dejarlas en sus respectivos tronos.

\- Pero no lo haré.- Fueron las palabras inesperadas de Sunset Shimmer. Dejando a sus interlocutoras en un estado de confusión completo. – Traté de hacer que entiendan con razones, traté de darles argumentos. Pero el miedo las ha impulsado a esto. No tengo problema, si me quieren temer, me van a temer.

Los ojos de Sunset Shimmer cambiaron de nuevo para mostrar una expresión que se grababa a fuego en Twilight y también en Starlight Glimmer.

\- Desde hoy oficialmente estoy fuera de Equestria, no le debo nada y ella no me debe nada a mí.

\- Equestria te ha dado una vida, una educación, te ha protegido, eres una egoísta. – Afirmaba Twilight finalmente viendo aquella identidad que desconocía por completo, viendo cómo una amistad finalmente se rompía de una forma tan paradójica como trágica.

\- No me dio nada, me lo gané… a pesar de lo que digas tú. – Añadió señalando con su casco a Celestia, quien la observaba impávida desde su trono, apenas podía sentarse, estaba casi paralizada por el hechizo.

\- Antepones un sentimiento negativo… tu odio será tu fin. – Acotó Cadance con el poco aliento que podía reunir antes de sentirse completamente agotada de nuevo.

\- No me importa lo que las cuatro piensen de mí. – Señaló hábilmente la pelifuego. – sino lo que piensan de esto.

Una vez indicado. La ahora antagonista inconfundible transportó un libro. Tenía su Cutie Mark en la tapa. Lo arrojó ante la vista de las princesas en una página en específico.

 _Unicornio Sunset Shimmer_

 _Prófuga y enemiga de Equestria_

 _Debido a sus reiteradas negativas a acepar el juicio ante el tribunal de la corona de Equestria, así como de su constante rehuida del bien estar de Equestria, la corte de la corona de Equestria la halla de culpable de los siguientes cargos:_

 _De traición a Equestria por el abandono de sus deberes como unicornio de alto rango en magia._

 _De atentar contra el bienestar de Equestria, por no dar detalles de sus descubrimientos en magia y por robar la corona de Twilight Sparkle._

 _De evasión y obstrucción de justicia, por no devolver a las Sirenas, Adagio, Sonata y Aria Dazlee, así como del escape realizado hace más de siete años atrás._

 _De conspiración contra las princesa de Equestria, por planificar un ataque a nuestra nación e ingresar a hechizos prohibidos dentro del marco de magia Equestriano y uso de magia obscura._

 _Por tanto, la corte de las princesas la halla culpable, siendo la condena su inmediata ejecución mediante el hechizo de petrificación. De no regresar a recibir su justo castigo, se enviara una comisión especial para traerla de vuelta._

 _Celestia._

\- Ese es mi caso princesas, el caso que no les fue comunicado, al cual ni siquiera se las tomó en cuenta como parte de la corona de Equestria. Esto se habría evitado si tan solo el funcionamiento regular se hubiera llevado a cabo. Una corte de Equestria, compuesta por sus princesas habría sido capaz de escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

\- ¿Y qué habría pasado si hubiéramos concluido en lo mismo? – Intervino de inmediato Celestia. – Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo, las leyes no sirven contigo, te crees por encima de ellas.

\- El juicio habría fallado a mi favor, yo he sido reformada hace más de un año atrás, he combatido junto a mis amigas los peligros mágicos de este mundo que han escapado a una dimensión alterna.

\- Magia que tú llevaste. – Continuó Celestia sembrando la duda en las demás princesas.

\- Sí, yo la llevé y me estoy haciendo cargo de mis responsabilidades…de las consecuencias de mis actos.

\- No es fácil creerte cuando has hecho todo esto. – interpeló Luna observando toda la habitación, así como a las demás princesas.

\- Hubiesen visto que mi magia no se deba a sentimientos de odio o venganza, mi magia es obscura pero, a diferencia de lo que creen, no implica que deba sentir todo eso para controlarla.

\- Pero, tú dijiste que odias a Celestia. – Señaló Starlight Glimmer.

\- Lo hago, pero no me dejaré llevar por eso. Mas cuando estoy en otra dimensión y cuando tengo acceso a la magia de la amistad.

\- No, tú eres un monstruo por dentro, no tienes control y no respetas nada que te sea contrario.

\- Yo respeto y amo una sola cosa Celestia… a mis amigas, es por ellas que he llegado hasta aquí y por lo que no pasaré la línea. – Interpeló de forma pronta la unicornio mientras observaba el fin de aquel eclipse.

\- Bien, eso es para que ustedes lo consideren después, ahora, esto es lo que pasará: yo me iré a mi hogar, todo volverá a la normalidad; ustedes gobernarán y vivirán sus vidas. Me olvidarán, en especial tú. – Añadió de nuevo observando a Celestia fulminantemente. – Yo no seré ninguna amenaza para Equestria porque es lo que menos deseo.

\- ¿Cómo confiar en que cumplirás tu parte? – Inquirió la princesa del Sol con una fuerza algo renovada.

Nuevamente fue tomada de la crin para ser acercada a Sunset Shimmer.

\- Esto no es una negociación, es un ultimátum. – Afirmó la de melena bicolor.

Entonces, de una forma brusca, la Celestia fue situada nuevamente en su trono.

\- Si me han entendido, esto no tiene por qué repetirse.

Nuevamente, los ojos de la unicornio se llenaron de una bruma obscura.

\- Pero denme tan siquiera una sospecha de que mis amigas está en peligro, denme solo una razón para dudar de la seguridad de mis amigas y la mía, y les juro que no habrá nada que impida que llegue aquí un día; las tome a ustedes y a Equestria y las reduzca a cenizas.

Así, la unicornio que bien podría marcar un punto crucial en la historia de Equestria en ese justo momento, comenzó a conjurar una transportación junto a Twilight, en cuestión de segundos ambas aparecieron frente al espejo que servía de portal al mundo que Sunset consideraba como su hogar, allí pertenecía ahora y allí es donde iría.

No obstante, no pudo evitar percatarse de la mirada de Twilight, incluso con su cuerpo completamente agotado se hallaba llena de decepción, de furia, así como de un dolor evidente. Con una irracionalidad inexplicable más que por el cruce de sentimientos profundos y sumamente significativos, Sunset hizo levitar a su primera amiga en la vida y la acercó para apresarla con sus cascos delanteros.

\- Deja de mirarme así… - Fue todo lo que pudo decirle a la unicornio púrpura, quien tomada por sorpresa solo alcanzaba a quedarse estática ante la nueva actitud. - … no tuve elección, si no hacía esto lo perdía todo, mis amigas, mi felicidad… Twilight, ellas lo son todo para mí.

De una manera similar, la princesa de la amistad trataba de entender a aquella poni que primero renunciaba a la posibilidad de poseer una corona, después atacaba a las princesas de Equestria y las vencía; para finalmente cortar toda relación así como responsabilidad con la nación que la había visto nacer. Ahora, la abrazaba y mostraba unos sentimientos diferentes a todo lo que había pensado momentos atrás.

\- Si tus amigas lo son todo para ti, qué soy yo. – Cuestionó Twilight, quien en un estado de emotividad similar a la de su amiga halló una evidente traición a su confianza por la misma poni a la que había tendido el casco.

De un momento a otro, Sunset incrementó la fuerza de tu abrazo.

\- La poni más importante de mi vida… – Afirmó la unicornio – … después de mí. – Completó, mostrando así el rostro de la nueva Sunset Shimmer, aquel que Twilight no había visto. Aquel que Twilight pensó haber reformado.

\- Gracias por todo lo que hiciste, enserio. Pero nuestros caminos no son los mismos. – Continuó ante el silencio de Twilight. – Anda, dime algo por favor.

\- Deposité mi confianza en ti, te extendí el casco y tú… te aprovechas de mí y amenazas a Equestria y a las princesas, me usas tal cual Celestia me dijo. ¿Qué quieres que diga?

\- No lo sé…

\- Anda, dime lo que quieras que te diga y te lo diré… después de todo, has hecho esto para crear miedo y obtener tus deseos esto no tiene por qué ser una excepción. – Expresando aquellas concisas palabras, Twilight destruía toda posibilidad de diálogo, además de golpear a Sunset Shimmer en lo más profundo.

\- Twilight, no quiero perderte. – Dijo finalmente liberando a su ex amiga.

\- Pues ya lo has hecho, anda, líbrate de Equestria y olvídame así como yo te tengo que olvidar a ti. – Afirmó más segura Twilight quien, apenas lograba levantarse.

Entonces, la mirada de ambas se cruzó, expresando tantos sentimientos, muchos de ellos recién descubiertos, mas aquello se asemejaba al momento en el cual sus caminos se cruzaron por primera vez tiempo atrás. Una suerte de nostalgia invadió a las dos por igual.

Al mirar el espejo, Sunset recordó el instante en el cual vio su imagen reflejada como una criatura siniestra, cruel, con ojos llenos de odio. Esa figura no se había dado, era una poni completamente diferente, pero no por ello era lo que Celestia o Twilight esperarían, sino, algo que ella misma decidió ser. Sin más palabras, cruzó el espejo portal para regresar a su hogar. No miraría atrás, pues el pasado no es hoy.

FIN

* * *

Terminamos entonces con este fic poco antes de que llegue la séptima temporada, ahora que lo publico es poco después de que inicie la, ha sido un gran placer traer este fic ante ustedes estimados/estimadas lectores/lectoras. Los títulos de los capítulos son una representación de todo lo que hubiera deseado para la séptima temporada; pero es una quimera apenas concebible tanto para el Fandom como para Hasbro por muy buenas razones.

No puedo mentir, Sunset Shimmer es una de mis protagonistas favoritas y honestamente, este final es una especie de calmante para mí, pues desde mi punto de vista, lo que Hasbro está haciendo con ella es repudiable. A mis ojos, le han quitado el protagonismo principal de EG, han imposibilitado su regreso a Equestria; en pocas palabras, Hasbro lentamente la está arrinconando para quitarle importancia y protagonismo, sea Sci Twilight y la nueva Starlight de EG, o bien la Starlight Glimmer de MLP: FIM, he visto cómo la echan de todo protagonismo importante. No pasará mucho hasta que esté haciendo porras a Sci Twilight en el fondo, o para que sea una poni de fondo más si es que deciden llevarla a MLP:FIM, ya no puedo engañarme, Hasbro la está desechando como protagonista clave y aunque me duela, debo admitirlo.

Así pues, si de algo sirve este fic y otros que estoy realizando, es para poder aliviar el dolor de verla siendo apartada cada vez más.

Fuera de esta queja que bien puede ser exagerada, espero que les haya gustado el fic, me ha costado un montón tratar de hallar una coherencia aceptable y también, en vista de algunos malentendidos, que este fic no tiene relación en su trama ni con El Legado ni con Código cero; su única relación es con: Cuando la Última Manzana Caiga.

Por último solo quiero anunciar que mi nuevo fic: Crónica de la Caida de las Coronas se estrena justo ahora.

Bueno, me despido del fic, ha sido un gusto escribirlo, adiós para los que ya no vuelvan a leer mi producción y hasta la próxima para quienes se quedarán. Cuídense.


End file.
